Marauders Story
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Sirius, James y Remus, tres jovenes de 11 años que empiezan sus estudios en Hogwarts ¿k apsara cuando se encuentren y se hagan amigos? Las travesuras y amores de los merodeadores en Hodgwarts!
1. Las cartas de Hogwarts

Bueno, como explico en el cap. 8 para los que ya seguían mi historia, mientras escribía otra que tengo pensada en publicar próximamente, me di cuenta de todo los fallos que por falta de tiempo había cometido, saltándome cosas que inicialmente quería poner, así que como ahora dispongo de tiempo, e decidido volver a rescribir esta historia. Los capítulos serán mas largos, pero espero que les gusten de todos modos Besos.

CAPITULO 1- LAS CARTAS DE HOGWARTS 

En una tranquila población de gente bien acomodada situada la norte de Inglaterra dos hermanas miraban tranquilamente la televisión tumbadas en el sofá. Una de ellas tendría unos 11 años, de larga cabellera pelirroja y lisa y profundos ojos esmeralda, la otra, que aparentaba unos 14 años, era menos agraciada físicamente, con un cuello largo y estrecho, cara de caballo, cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos pequeños y acusadores.

La primera se llamaba Lilian Evans, pero sus amigos la llamaban Lily, y su hermana respondía al nombre de Petunia Evans.

La chicha de ojos verdes miraba la televisión con aburrimiento, mientras que su hermana se mordía las uñas nerviosa. Aquel era el ultimo capitulo de su serie favorita, que a opinión de la pelirroja, era de lo mas aburrida y típica: dos hermanos enamorados que luchan por su amor y luego descubren que ella es adoptada y no tienen vínculos de sangre.

Había llegado el gran momento culminante según Petunia: la boda de los dos protagonistas. Estaban apunto de besarse cuando un gran estruendo inundo la sala, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo plateado atravesó el salón y se dio de narices contra la televisión, impidiendo que Petunia viera la escena que llevaba esperando durante seis meses.

Ambas hermanas dieron un pequeño brinco al ver aquella cosa plateada. Finalmente Lily se levanto y ante el horros de su hermana cogió a 'aquella cosa'. Al coger-la Lily distinguió que se trataba de un hermoso búho de pelaje plateado y ojos negros.

-¡Mama!¡Mama! Ahí un bicho asqueroso en el comedor- cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Petunia se puso histérica.

-Cálmate Petunia, no es más que un búho- Lily le lanzo una mirada severa a su hermana y luego suspiro, sabía que no podía elegir ¿pero porque de entre todas las chichas del mundo a ella le había tocado aquella por hermana?

-¡No me ha dejado ver el final de la telenovela y además es un saco de pulgas asqueroso!- Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras que su madre aparecía por el comedor. La señora Evans era una mujer de sonrisa afable, cabellos pelirrojos y ojos marrones. La menor de las hermanas era la que mas se parecía a su madre físicamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Petunia cariño?- pregunto con calma. Estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria de su hija.

-¡Ahí un bicho asqueroso y pulgoso en el comedor y la imbecil lo ha cogido!

-¡No llames a tu hermana así!- le reprendió la señora Evans.

Lily miraba la escena con indiferencia, mientras continuaba sosteniendo al búho en brazos, quien parecía haberse recuperado del golpe. Mientras su madre intentaba calmar a su hermana Lily se percato que el búho llevaba algo enganchado a la pata. Era un sobre amarillento. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y cuando lo hizo el búho se fue atravesando el comedor y pasando muy cerca de Petunia, quien volvió a caer en la histeria.

-¡Por favor Petunia no era más que un búho! ¡UN BÚHO!- Lily empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué tienes en las manos Lily cariño?- la voz de su madre era tierna y tranquila. Lily se volvió a acordar de la carta.

-El búho lo llevaba atado a la pata, parece un sobre.

-A ver- Lily le extendió el sobre a su madre- Aquí pone que es de Hogwarts ¿ Escuela de Magia y Hechicería? Y va dirigida a ti Lily cielo.

No sabría distinguirse cual de las dos hermanas estaba mas sorprendida.

-¡Lo sabia, mi hermana es una anormal!

-¡Petunia!

-Debe de tratarse de un error o una broma de mal gusto- Lily ni siquiera presto atención a los insultos de su hermana mayor.

La señora Evans prosiguió leyendo la carta sin inmutarse por las reacciones de sus dos hijas.

-Aquí pone que has sido admitida en esta escuela por poseer poderes mágicos.

El escuchar esa palabra, Petunia se desmayo, quedando tendida en el sofá. Su madre la miro, y al ver que solo estaba desmayada, prosiguió leyendo la carta mentalmente para luego hacerle un resumen a su hija.

-Según esto, tu eres hija de muggles, personas sin poderes mágicos, pero aún así, algunos hijos de muggles pueden poseer la capacidad de emplear la magia. Tu curso escolar empieza el 1 de Septiembre en el anden 9 y ¾. Junto con la explicación adjuntan una lista del material que necesitas para tu ingreso en la escuela, así como una explicación de donde encontrarlo y como cambiar el dinero ingles por dinero mágico.

Aunque su madre había dicho esto con mucha tranquilidad, Lily no acababa de asimilar tanta información ¿Ella bruja?¿Escuela de magia? ¿Anden 9 y ¾?¿ Había un anden con ese nombre? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué su madre estaba tan tranquila?

-Mama ¿no te creerás lo que pone en esa carta verdad?

La señora Evans asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hace varios años, un matrimonio amigo de tus abuelos recibió una carta similar para su hijo. Ahora trabaja para un banco mágico llamado Gringotts o algo así. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño.

Lily noto como su madre la abrazaba, pero ella aún estaba sorprendida y incrédula, aquello debía tratarse de una broma.

Era un día soleado en la tranquila localidad Grimmauld Place. En uno de los dormitorios de la casa numero 12, una cabellera azabache asoma por debajo de un montón de sabanas a la vez que se escuchaban débiles murmullos, como si el sujeto hablara en sueños.

-Muslo de pollo...no, no, mejor bocadillo de atún....pero que no lo prepare Kreacher, los suyos saben fatal......

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro un chico de unos 8 años, de cabello negro y ojos azul marino.

-¡Hermanito!¡Dice mama que te despiertes!- el pequeño niño se acerco hasta el cuerpo cubierto de sabanas y empezó a zarandearlo, pero tan solo consiguió que su hermano exaltara un leve suspiro aún dormido y continuara recitando comida.

Al ver que no conseguiría despertarlo con ese sistema, el pequeño Regulus Black decidió emplear otra técnica.

-Sino te levantas mandaran a Kreacher para que lo haga.

El joven que escasos segundos atrás había estado reposando tranquilamente en su confortable cama pego un pequeño brinco y se puso de pie a una velocidad increíble. Era un joven alto, de profundos ojos de un precioso azul marino. Varios mechones de su corto cabello negro azulado caían seductoramente sobre sus lindo rostro, haciéndole ver irresistible. [N/A: ¿Se nota que me muero por el? XD ]

-Sabia que eso no fallaría- Regulus lucia una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Sirius le lanzo una mirada asesina por haberlo despertado de forma tan desagradable cuando estaba tan tranquilamente dormido, peor luego esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y se lanzo hacia su hermano.

-¡AHORA VERAS!

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras su indefenso hermano menor se desternillaba de risa revolcándose por el suelo.

-¡Dejad de hacer ruido y bajar!- la voz de su madre sonaba molesta y irritada. Regulus enseguida bajo, pero Sirius se vistió antes. Sin preocuparse mucho por su ropa, cogió lo primero que tenia sobre la cama: unos pantalones téjanos azul marino y una camiseta sin mangas negra.

Una vez vestido se peino un poco, dejando que sus indómitos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro a su libre albedrío. Se lavo la cara y los dientes y con la más espléndida de sus sonrisas bajo las escaleras que llevaban al comedor. Al final de la escalara lo esperaba su madre, una mujer de mirada severa y rostro pálido. La sonrisa de Sirius se esfumo en cuanto la vio.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te deshagas de esos horribles mechones?- pregunto su madre con repugnancia. Sirius se limito a encogerse de hombros- Bueno, eso ahora no importa, vayamos a desayunar.

No sabia el motivo, pero estaba seguro que aquel día su madre estaba un poco menos amargada y algo mas feliz de lo normal, si es que sabia lo que significaba la palabra feliz. Sirius siguió a su madre hasta el comedor. Allí estaba su padre, el Señor Black, un hombre de mirada fría y expresión indiferente, con el rostro escondido tras la ultima edición de _El Profeta_.

-Buenos días- saludo cortésmente Sirius. Su padre le respondió el saludo de forma rápida y automática y volvió a perderse en _El Profeta._ Sirius sabia que ya había mantenido la conversación diaria con su padre. Decidió no pensar en eso y fijarse en la mesa, que estaba llenada de manjares deliciosos que le hicieron olvidar lo desgraciado que era por tener una familia como aquella.

Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa, un vaso de zumo de calabazas, dos salchichas, cuatro pasteles de calabaza y tres bizcochos rellenos de crema.

-Hoy a llegado tu carta de Hogwarts Sirius- le informo su madre de forma seca. Sirius se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras engullía otra tostada, a lo que su madre lo miro con asco- Viene acompañada de una lista del material que tienes que comprar, así que pasado mañana Kreacher te acompañara hasta .

-Preg'ro i'g go'lo

Su madre lo miro con severidad, así que Sirius se trago lo que quedaba de tostada.

-Que prefiero ir solo, ese elfo me odia- sentencio con amargura.

-Has lo que te de la gana- le espeto la señora Black- El caso es que yo tengo que quedarme porque tengo una reunión con mis amigas y tu padre tiene trabajo, así que no podremos acompañarte.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pensando si cuando su madre decía amigas se refería al cuarteto de buitres charlatanes que todos los domingos lo incomodaban cuando estaba haciendo la siesta. Su hermano lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción, seguramente el se moría en deseos por ir a Hogwarts. En realidad Sirius también tenia muchas ganas de empezar el curso, pero sabia que era preferible que no mostrara su entusiasmo delante de sus padres.

-Durante este curso espero que hagas muy buenos amigos. Seria muy recomendable que entablaras amistad con el joven hijo de los Malfoy, Lucius- Sirius pensó que ese nombre le sonaba mucho, pero prefirió no darle importancia- Y otras familias de sangre limpia que tienen una bien merecida reputación, como es el caso de los Lestrange. El mayor de ellos, Rodolphus, va a la misma clase que tu prima Bellatrix mientras que el más pequeño, Rabastan, este año empieza primero al igual que tu- mientras su madre continuaba dándole una larga lista de familias de sangre limpia respetables, Sirius pensaba en que casa le gustaría quedar. Gryffindor era una buena opción.....pero entonces, como si su madre hubiese leído sus pensamientos, exclamo- Sobretodo tienes que ser elegido para Slytherine, toda la noble familia de los Black pertenece a esa honorable casa, donde están tus primas Narcisa y Bellatrix. Si quedas en otra casa, especialmente en Gryffindor, te repudiare como hijo ¿entendido?

Sirius asintió sin mucho convencimiento, estaba más que harto de la sangre limpia y la limpieza de sangre ¿que tenia de malo ser muggle? Sus vecinos lo eran y parecían muy simpáticos, aunque el, por orden de su madre, nunca había podido acercarse a ellos 'Un honorable Black no debe mezclarse con esa escoria' le repetía su madre una y otra vez.

Sirius acabo de desayunar y fue a su habitación. En la mesita había la carta de Hogwarts, la releyó un montón de veces emocionado, pensado que tendría que encontrar la forma de entrar artículos de broma sin que su madre lo notara. De pronto una idea ilumino su mente y cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir como loco. Luego fue hasta una elegante jaula de plata, donde repostaba enorme y majestuosa lechuza parda, de suave pelaje con una mancha blanca en el ala derecha y misteriosos ojos azules.

Sirius la saco de su jaula y la lechuza voló alegremente por su habitación, para luego descender y acomodarse en el hombro de Sirius mientras restregaba su cara con la del joven en un gesto cariñoso. Sirius la acaricio con dulzura y luego le puso la carta en la pata.

-Cyther, es muy importante para mi que lleves esta carta a Zonko ¿entendiste?- la lechuza emitió un débil sonido, pellizco débilmente a Sirius en el dedo dando a entender que lo había entendido y emprendió el vuelo. Estaba Sirius viendo desaparecer a su lechuza en el horizonte cuando sonó el timbre. Llevado por su curiosidad, bajo las escaleras y espero a que el elfo domestico abriera la puerta. No solían recibir visitas por la mañana.

Así que Kreacher abrió la puerta, algo se abalanzo corriendo hacia Sirius y lo abrazo efusivamente. Sirius correspondió al abrazo prorrumpiendo en carcajadas. Finalmente la figura se separo de Sirius y podemos verla con claridad. Se trataba de una chica medianamente alta, de largos cabellos negros como el ébano y ojos azul cielo.

-¿Recibiste la carta de Hogwarts primito?- Andrómeda rebosaba alegría por todos lados.

-Claro- dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

-En cuanto ha llegado a casa le he pedido a mi padre que me trajera a tu casa. Estoy tan contenta, iremos juntos a primer año.

-Yo también estoy contento. Por cierto, pasado mañana iré solo a comprar las cosas para el colegio ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Andrómeda no se hizo de rogar dos veces y enseguida acepto ir con su primo a comprar lo que necesitaran. Sirius era su primo preferido, lo adoraba con locura, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos acordaron verse delante de Gringotts dentro de dos días, y tras eso Andrómeda se fue a su casa.

En la antiguamente tranquila residencia de los Potter, aquel día había un gran revuelo.

-¡MAMA LLEGO! ¡LLEVO MESES ESPERÁNDOLA Y FINALMENTE LLEGO!

Por la puerta de la cocina apareció un chico medianamente alto, de revoltosos y rebeldes cabellos negros y ojos color avellano ocultos bajo unas gafas circulares. Su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿Qué es lo que llego James?- pregunto dulcemente Samantha Potter.

-¡La carta de Hogwarts!

-Eso es fantástico hijo mío, ya veras que contento se pondrá tu padre cuando se entere. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti cielo.

Samantha le dedico una de sus más lindas sonrisas a su hijo y este respondió el gesto.

-El sábado que tenemos fiesta iremos a comprarte las cosas ¿te parece bien?

-¡¡SÍ!!

-Y ahora haz el favor de vestirte.

James se miro confuso y comprobó que con la emoción había bajado en calzoncillos (acostumbraba a dormir así) Se sonrojo y subió corriendo a cambiarse, para luego bajar vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta roja.

No había hecho mas que bajar cuando la voz de su padre retumbo por toda la sala.

-¡JAMES POTTER! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

James salió corriendo teniendo la puerta de su casa come meta, peor a pesar que se había vuelto un experto escapando de su padre, esta vez no lo consiguió, pues Rowald Potter fue más rápido que su hijo y lo estaba esperando en la puerta MUY enfadado.

Al ver que no tenia escapatoria, el niño Potter puso su cara mas angelical.

-¿Qué quieres papaito?

-No te pienses que por llamarme papaito no te voy a castigar.

En ese momento Samantha llego con una expresión entre divertida y severa.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez Rowald?- pregunto total tranquilidad.

-Tu hijo- mientras decía esto, Rowald señalaba a James con un dedo acusador- Ha convertido el caniche de las vecinas en un sapo.

-¿De donde sacaste el hechizo y la varita?- pregunto la señora Potter olvidándose del caniche de las vecinas. James esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Cogí tu varita y provee un hechizo que había escrito en un viejo trozo de pergamino, me pensaba que se convertiría en un cerdo, pero solo conseguí un sapo.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión Sam!- exclamo Rowald exasperado- La cuestión es que las dos niñas estaban alarmadas y tuve que modificarles la memoria y volver al caniche su forma de perro.

-Se lo merecían, son unas cursis- dijo James a modo de defensa- Además ¿No querrás que tu hijo vaya a Hogwarts sin la menor noción de magia?

Lo había dicho, había pronunciado las palabras prefectas. El rostro de enfado de su padre paso a ser la viva imagen de la emoción.

-¿Quiero decir eso que....?

-¡Si! Me llego la carta de Hogwarts nn ¿No es fantástico?- cada vez que lo recordaba, James era inundado por un intenso sentimiento de emoción y alegría.

Rowald corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti James.

James abrazo a su padre feliz.

-Papa

-Dime

-¿Me comprareis una escoba?

A pesar de estar en pleno verano, en Wimbledon arreciaba un fuerte y frío viento del norte. En una pequeña y humilde casa un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel estaba sentado frente a una estufa. Su rostro era más pálido de lo habitual en un ser humano y tenia diversas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras comía una tableta de chocolate pensaba en su desgracia. Años atrás, su curiosidad le había provocado que fuera mordido por un hombre lobo, y desde entonces, cada noche de luna llena como la que acababa de pasar se transformaba en una horripilante criatura ( eso era lo que pensaba el) mitad lobo mitad humano [N/A: Pobre Remus TT esta traumatizado por su naturaleza ] Sus sueños habían sido frustrados. Desde que tenía uso de razón que había querido ir a Hogwarts, pero eso ahora era imposible, nadie aceptaría que un hombre lobo hiciera clase con sus hijos.

Tan sumido estaba en su desgracia, que no se percato de la llegada de una majestuosa lechuza negra que acababa de entrar por la ventana hasta que dicho animal se poso sobre su hombro y picoteo suavemente sus manos. Cogió la carta de la lechuza sin animo, pensando que seguramente era para su padre, y la lechuza se fue. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando reparo en que la carta iba dirigida a el. Estaba por darle la vuelta al sobre para ver al remitente cuando su madre entro en la cocina y abrazo a su hijo por la espalda.

-¿Qué tal estas querido?- pregunto con preocupación. Remus se limito a encogerse de hombros. Su madre era una hermosa mujer de largo y sedoso cabello rubio rizado y ojos almendrados castaños. Era muggle, pero eso no era un inconveniente para Remus, quien la adoraba con locura.

-Ha llegado esta carta para mi- Pandora Lupin examino el sobre y luego una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

-¿Por qué no miras de quien es?- pregunto con suavidad.

Remus le dio la vuelta al sobre y casi se desmaya cuando vio que el remitente era La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Seguramente debía tratarse de un error ¿como iban a permitirle el acceso a un licántropo? Pero en el sobre estaba escrito su nombre. Con manos temblorosas y los ojos brillantes de expectación abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. La releyó una y otra vez, no dando crédito a su contenido. Finalmente miro a su madre con ojos vidriosos.

-Es una carta de Hogwarts, dicen que estoy admitido- mustio con voz queda. De pronto una renovaba alegría se había apoderado de el. Pandora le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Le alegraba ver a su hijo tan feliz.

-Entonces será mejor que no nos demoremos a la hora de comprar lo que necesites.

-¿Pero como.....?- Remus aún no podía creérselo, parecía un muggle recién enterado que poseía poderes mágicos.

-Tu padre hablo con el director, Albus Dumbledore, y lo han arreglado todo.

-¿Pero como aran...bueno, con mi 'problema'?

-El director de informara cuando llegues allí- respondió felizmente su madre. Remus fue corriendo en busca de su padre para agradecerle que hubiese hablado con el director para su admisión en Hogwarts, no sin antes abrazar a su madre y darle a ella también las gracias.

En una casa pequeña y perdida dios sabe donde [ N/A: francamente, me importa un rábano donde este la casa ] un niño bajito y regordete de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones [N/A: Me cae fatal ¬¬ pero antes era amigo de los otros tres, así que tengo que describirlo decentemente -- ] miraba con cara de embobado una carta proveniente de Hogwarts. Su madre lo abrazo muy contenta.

-¡Que bien que no seas un squib como nos pensábamos!- Peter se sonrojo ante este comentario...ciertamente sus poder mágicos eran casi nulos.

-Mama ¿Ahora podré comprarme una mascota?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro que si, la que quieras.

Peter sonrió contento. A el no le importaba mucho poder ir a Hogwarts o no, pero hacia tiempo que quería una mascota [N/A: típico de el ¬¬ ]

¿Qué les pareció? Cuando estaba revisando lo escrito pensé: mierda! Me olvide de que quería introducir lo de su carta y que algunos se conocieran en el callejón diagon, pero como dije allá arriba, lo escribí tan corriendo que me olvide, les pido disculpas.

Se que Peter era amigo de james, Remus y Sirius pero me dan arcadas cada vez que tengo que mencionarlo ¬¬ así que no esperen que salga mucho XD Por cierto, recientemente encontré por casualidad en la librería dos libros muy interesantes : Criaturas Mágicas y donde encontrarlas y Quidditch a trabes de los tiempos. Así que como me lo leí enseguida, no les extrañe que ponga alguna mascota mencionada en el libro nn

También leí en una pagina que Andrómeda es la mayor de las hermanas, Bellatrix la mediana y Narcisa la pequeña, pero yo prefiero que Narcisa sea la grande y Andrómeda la pequeña, y como es mi fic, así se queda XD

Sirius: ¿Por qué tuviste que poner al idiota de mi hermano? ¬¬

Rayen: Pos porque tenias uno ..

Sirius: ¬¬ Bueno, pero luego lo tratas muy mal ¿si?

Rayen: emmm.....si al final se muere.

Sirius: Por idiota.

Rayen: ¿Pero de pequeño no sentias aprecio por tu hermano?

Sirius: Nop.

Rayen: ¿Ni el más minimo?

Sirius : Bueno, un poco......pero el muy engreído se creía más guapo que yo . 

Rayen: ..

James: Déjalo Rayen, Padfood nunca soporto que nadie fuera más guapo que el.

Sirius: Pero es que yo SOY el más guapo.

Remus: Lo que tu digas.

Rayen: Claro que eres el más guapo nn

Sirius: ¿Lo ven?

Remus y James: --

Pequeña paranoia, ya se acostumbraran a ellas XD

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Estas borrando las caritas, así que ya no podré hacer tantas TT si ven algo raro es un intento de carita XD

Rayen Black Bloom

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Cornamenta

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupianas

Miembro de la Orden de Potter

Miembro de la Orden Anti Pettigrew


	2. Compras escolares

CAPITULO 2- COMPRAS ESCOLARES 

Finalmente llego el día tan ansiado por Sirius: su salida en solitario junto a su prima al Callejón Diagon. Le alegraba enormemente poder salir sin la compañía de sus padres. Antes de irse al trabajo, el Señor Black acercó a su hijo hasta la casa de sus primas. Sirius toco al timbre alegremente y al rato el elfo domestico de la familia le abrió la puerta.

-Pase señorito, la señorita Andrómeda no tardara en bajar- Sirius pensó seriamente si todos los elfos domésticos serian tan amargados como Kreacher y Dryth (así se llamaba el elfo de sus tíos)

Sirius noto algo peludo restregándose por sus piernas y cuando bajo la mirada vio a Pyther, el Kneazle de su prima Andrómeda. Era una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, con un pelaje pardo moteado a lunares. Sus orejas y cola eran como las de un león. Sirius lo cogió en brazos y el pronuncio un prolongado gemido[ N/A: El kneazle es originario del Reino Unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo ; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables ; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierden, el kneazle los guiara de vuelta a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos, la apariencia de los kneazles es suficiente anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles. El Ministerio de Magia lo clasifica como un animal de clase XXX : Magos competentes pueden salir adelante ]

Aquel Kneazle parecía haberle cogido inquinia a todos los miembros de la familia Black, a excepción de Andrómeda, su dueña y a la cual adoraba con locura (siempre iba donde iba ella) Sirius y el tío preferido de ambos, Alphard. En ese momento Narcisa apareció por la puerta y Pyther la miro de mala forma a la vez que se ponía tenso.

Narcisa miro con repugnancia a la mascota de su hermana y luego saludo brevemente a Sirius, para desaparecer por uno de los numerosos pasillos. Pyther resoplo cuando ella se fue.

-Chico listo- pensó Sirius mientras acariciaba al felino.

Su prima no tardo en bajar. Llevaba una falda tejana, unos zapatos de plataforma y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con el emblema de Reino Unido. Su larga melena negra estaba recogida en dos moños.

-Siento la espera.

-Tranquila, he estado bien acompañado- dijo mientras señalaba a Pyther. El felino nombrado fue enseguida a los brazos de su dueña.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Cómo vas a hacer para que los muggles no se den cuenta de lo anormal para ellos de tu mascota?- pregunto Sirius. Andrómeda se limito a sonreír y señalo la pequeña mochila roja que llevaba colgada de la espalda. El Kneazle enseguida lo comprendió y se metió en la mochilla. Andrómeda la medio cerro, dejando espacio suficiente para que su mascota pudiera respirar.

Ambos salieron de casa y tras esperar el taxi que habían pedido y fueron hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Vamos mama! ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para arreglarte?- un muy impaciente James miraba frustrado como su madre se peinaba tranquilamente. La joven madre sonrió al ver la emoción que embriagaba a James por el hecho de ir de compras al Callejón Diagon.

Samantha Potter acabo de arreglarse el cabello y fue junto con su hijo a la chimenea de la sala de estar.

-¿Iremos con polvos flú?- pregunto James algo receloso.

-Sí.

-Seguro que me mareo- dijo con cierto fastidio, pero no por ello iba a perder la emoción por ir a comprar el material para el colegio. Además, seguro que tendría ocasión de escaparse e ir a visitar la tienda de artículos de Quidditch y con un poco de suerte, conseguiría varios artículos de broma, aunque conociendo a su madre, lo dudaba.

Para la desesperación de James, aún faltaba su padre. Aquella noche había habido revuelo en el Ministerio y había tenido que trabajar toda la noche. Un estruendo se apodero de la casa y Rowald Potter no tardo en aparecer por la chimenea. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras y sus hombros caían pesadamente, estaba claro que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- le pregunto preocupada su mujer.

-Lo estaré así que me haya tomado una taza de café.

Los tres miembros de la familia fueron hasta la cocina y allí Samantha se encargo de prepararle un café a su marido. Tras haberse tomado el liquido caliente Rowald pareció recuperarse.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vayamos al Callejón Diagon o James nos matara- mientras decía esto y se ponía en pie, Rowald revolvía el rebelde cabello de su hijo. James sonrió ampliamente, pero la sonrisa se le fue así que noto el mareante efecto de los polvos flú.

Remus estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cocina de su casa comiendo tranquilamente unas pequeñas ensaimadas rellenos de chocolate. Habían pasado tres noches desde su última transformación y se encontraba mucho mejor.

En eso que entro su madre por la cocina.

-Remus cielo tu padre no podrá venir, se ve que esta noche ha habido problemas en el Ministerio y esta mañana le han llamado para que fuera a ayudarlos.

Remus se apeno un poco, no conocía a nadie aparte de su familia, desde que se convirtió en hombre lobo, se había alejado de los demás niños por temor a hacerles daño. Pero no iba a permitir que eso quitara la ilusión de poder ir por primera vez al Callejón Diagon. Su madre nunca había querido llevarlo con el.

-¿Qué usaremos? Londres esta a cuatro horas de viaje en coche....

-Polvos flú, así llegaremos mucho más rápido.

Remus asintió lentamente con la cabeza, se lleno los bolsillos de ranas de chocolate y fue con su madre hasta la chimenea. Aquel seria un gran día.

Sirius y Andrómeda miraban fascinados la cantidad de tiendas que se extendían por el Callejón. No era la primera vez que iban, pero nunca habían estado allí solos. Cuando iban con sus respectivas madres, estas se encargaban de marearlos de tienda en tienda sin poder pararse apenas a contemplar nada y evitando el contacto con cualquiera que no fuera del agrado de ellas (de sus madres)

Estaban paseando tranquilamente, mirando aquí y allá, cuando Andrómeda decidió sacar a Pyther de su mochila. El Kneazle se mostró contento de poder caminar libremente. Encontraron rápidamente la tienda de libros, y tras dejar la lista de los libros que necesitaban, dijeron que se los llevaran a sus respectivas casas y allí sus padres le pagarían. Alguna cosa buena tenia que tener ser un Black. Podían comprar lo que quisieran sin preocuparse, solo con mencionar sus apellidos no mostrarían ningún problema en llevárselas a casa.

Siguiendo el mismo método compraron sus calderos, las túnicas, el telescopio y un montón de artículos más. Solo les faltaba la varita.

-¡Esto es fantástico!- exclamo Andrómeda al mirar fascinada el escaparate de la tienda donde vendían mascotas. Pyther pareció sentirse ofendido por la fascinación de su ama hacia otros animales y se fue corriendo.

-¡Pyther espera!- Andrómeda salió corriendo detrás de su Kneazle y para la desesperación de Sirius, se perdió entre la multitud.

-¡And espera!- Sirius siguió corriendo tras su prima pero pronto comprobó que la había perdido. Siguió corriendo desesperado, hasta que colisiono con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Ouch!

Remus estaba caminando por el Callejón sorprendido por todas las tiendas que había, los artículos tan diversos y la gran cantidad de gente diferente que paseaba con total tranquilidad por allí. Su madre lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué nos falta?

Su madre hizo un recuento mental de lo que tenían.

-Los calderos, el telescopio y tu mascota.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Remus se iluminaron.

-¿Me vas a comprar una mascota?- pregunto temblando de emoción.

-Creo que te lo mereces.

-¡Muchas gracias mama! Eres la mejor madre del mundo- Remus abrazo efusivamente a su madre. La señora Lupin sonrió ampliamente.

Remus iba pensando que mascota iba a comprar cuando noto algo peludo en sus piernas. Cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con un lindo kneazle. Lo cogió en brazos y este ronroneo.

-¡Pyther!

De entre la multitud apareció Andrómeda en busca de su kneazle. Cuando lo vio en brazos de Remus suspiro aliviada.

-Hola

Remus miro hacia atrás, pensando que se dirigía a otra persona, pero no había nadie. Andrómeda esbozo una linda sonrisa.

-Parece que le has caído bien a mi kneazle, y eso es bastante inusual en el.

-Vaya ¿es tuyo?- Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza- Entonces es mejor que te lo devuelva.

Remus le extendió al animal, pero este se mostraba reacio a ir con su dueña.

-Vamos Pyther, solo las miraba por curiosidad, sabes que eres la mejor mascota del mundo.

El orgulloso Pyther ronroneo alegremente y se fue feliz con Andrómeda.

-Muchas gracias por coger-lo, pensé que no lo alcanzaría nunca. Me llamo Andrómeda Black.

-Yo Remus Lupin- Remus no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente de su edad, y menos con una chica, así que la situación le resultaba algo extraña e incomoda. Pero así que vio la sonrisa de Andrómeda, se tranquilizo.

-¿Eres de Hogwarts?

-Voy a entrar este año a primero- respondió Remus mirando de reojo a su madre, no sabía si le molestaría que se entretuviese hablando.

-¡Genial!- ante la enorme sonrisa de Andrómeda, Remus se sonrojo un poco- Yo también voy a ir a primero pero solo conozco a mi primo, bueno, a mis hermanas, pero a ellas es mejor no contarlas- en ese momento Andrómeda pareció darse cuenta de algo y se giro buscando desesperada a ambos lados.

-Esto.....¿Qué estas buscando?- pregunto tímidamente Remus.

-A Sirius, es mi primo. Habíamos venido juntos a comprar las cosas pero cuando e salido detrás de Pyther me parece que lo he perdido.

Andrómeda pareció entristecerse. Remus miro a su madre y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-S..si quieres puedo, bueno, ayudarte a encontrarlo. Aunque solo si tu quieres- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la pequeña Black.

-¡Gracias!

-Antes de que te vayas, toma Remus- su madre le dio algunos galeones- Cuando paséis por la tienda de mascotas, cómprate la que quieras. A sí, y también esto, tu padre la consiguió para ti- la señora Lupin le extendió una licencia para criaturas mágicas de clase XXX- Podría ser que lo necesitaras dependiendo de la mascota que elijas.

Remus se despidió de su madre y junto con Andrómeda se sumergió en aquel bullicio de gente. Pasaron horas buscándolo, horas que aprovecharon para hablar. Remus nunca había hablado tanto con alguien ajeno a su familia, y Andrómeda era una chica muy habladora y risueña. En poco tiempo ya sabían un montón de cosas el uno acerca del otro, aunque Remus omitió su licantropía, claramente eso era solo su secreto. Pyther estuvo encantado que algunos ratos fuera Remus quien lo cogiera, hecho que complacía enormemente a Andrómeda.

-Normalmente solo permite que mi primo, mi tío o yo misma lo cojan. Al resto de la familia Black parece tenerles una especie de inquina. Según mis hermanas esta loco y es un desquiciado, pero yo creo que es muy inteligente.

Remus sonrió. De repente pasaron en frente de una pastelería con mesas en el exterior.

-¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? Yo invito, llevamos tres horas buscando a mi primito y no aparece, así que tampoco va a pasar nada porque descansemos un rato. Siento haberte hecho caminar tanto.

-Tranquila, me ha encantado charlar contigo, y si, no seria una mala idea hacer un descanso.

Ambos junto con Pyther fueron a las mesas y se sentaron en una. Andrómeda pidió algo de leche para su kneazle y un batido de vainilla para ella, mientras que Remus se pidió un helado con tres bolas de chocolate bañado con chocolate fundido y algo de trufa. Andrómeda rió ante la visible tendencia de su nuevo amigo por los chocolates.

-¿Tu en que casa quieres quedar?- le pregunto Remus.

-Según la tradición familiar, debo quedar en Slytherine- Andrómeda exalto un largo suspiro- Pero preferiría Ravenclaw.

-Ya veras como lo consigues.

-Gracias.

Andrómeda pago lo que se habían tomado (sus padres antes de salir le habían dado una cantidad exagerada de dinero para que pagara la varita, pues sabían que Ollivander no se las llevaría a domicilio)

Mientras volvían a la búsqueda de Sirius, pasaron delante de la tienda de mascotas, y decidieron entrar. Remus se perdió contemplando la extensa variedad de animales que podía adquirir. Pyther bufo molesto pero Andrómeda le acaricio detrás de las orejas, su blanco débil, y ya no hubo problema.

Remus iba paseando cuando algo llamo su atención: un fwooper verde-lima reposaba tranquilamente en su jaula [N/A: El fwooper es un pájaro africano que exhibe plumajes de colores intensos: los hay anaranjados, rosados, verde lima y amarillos. Este animal ha sido durante mucho tiempo proveedor de plumas de fantasía y sus huevos también llaman la atención por los dibujos de vivos colores de la cáscara. Aunque al principio resulta agradable, su canto acaba por volver loco a quien lo escucha. En consecuencia, el fwooper se vende con un encantamiento silenciador que es preciso reforzar todos los meses. Para ser dueño de un fwooper hay que tener una licencia, ya que estas criaturas requieren un cuidado responsable. El Ministerio de Magia lo clasifica como un animal de clase XXX : Magos competentes pueden salir adelante ]

-Andrómeda mira esto.

La chica se acerco y contemplo al fwooper.

-Es precioso- en su regazo, Pyther lanzo un bufido.

-¿Crees que puede utilizarse para el correo como las lechuzas?

-Por supuesto, son igual de fiables que las lechuzas y los búhos- el tendedero, al ver el interés de Remus por el fwooper, se había acercado [N/A: No se si lo son o no, en el libro no lo pone, así que me lo invento XD]

-Creo que voy a quedármelo- dijo Remus con la mirada clavada en la que seria su nueva mascota.

-Es una buena elección- confirmo una sonriente Andrómeda.

El vendedor cogió la jaula con el fwooper.

-¿Tienes licencia?- Remus le extendió la licencia que horas atrás le había dado su madre- Perfecto.

Remus pago el precio del fwooper y salió de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?- pregunto curioso Andrómeda mientras miraba la jaula. Era la primera vez que veía un fwooper.

-Pues aún no lo he pensado, el vendedor me ha dicho que era hembra- Remus pareció meditar unos segundos- Elige tu el nombre- dijo finalmente.

-¿Yo? Bueno, deja que lo piense.....- Andrómeda empezó a caminar por el callejón sin prestar atención en si veía a su primo o no, estaba más concentrada pensando un nombre adecuado para el fwooper de su nuevo amigo- ¿Qué tal Queen? [N/A: Aunque es bastante obvio, por si acaso: queen es reina en ingles ]

-Me gusta, es un nombre bonito nn- Remus se miro su reloj- ¡Es taradísimo! Quede con mi madre en encontrarnos en la tienda de Olivetti hace diez minutos!

-Vaya, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, será mejor que vayas, seguiré buscando a Sirius sola.

-El tiempo contigo nunca se pierde- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- ¡Espero que lo encuentres pronto!- mientras decía esto, se iba perdiendo entre la multitud - ¡Adiós Andrómeda! ¡Adiós Pyther!

No había dado ni dos pasos, que Andrómeda escucho una voz familiar.

-¡Potter no puedes dejarme solo!¡Traidor!

-¡And espera!- Sirius siguió corriendo tras su prima pero pronto comprobó que la había perdido. Siguió corriendo desesperado, hasta que colisiono con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Ouch!

Sirius se incorporo de un salto y le extendió la mano al chico que estaba en el suelo a la vez que pedía disculpas. Era más o menos de su misma edad, de rebeldes cabellos azabache y ojos color avellana detrás de una gafas.

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada. Me llamo James Potter ¿y tu?

-Yo Sirius Black, encantado.

Ambos estrecharon la mano.

-¿Se puede saber porque corrías de esa manera?- pregunto James con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vine de compras con mi prima, pero su kneazle se escapo, ella salió detrás y la perdí. Intente seguirla pero choque contigo.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Si- respondió Sirius sonriente- Primer año ¿y tu?

-¡Yo también estoy en primer año!- exclamo un risueño James- Vine con mis padres a hacer las compras, pero los deje en la librería. Convencí a mi madre para que me dejara ir a ver el ultimo modelo de Nimbus.

-¡Me encantaría verla!

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Sirius lo dudo un momento, por un lado deseaba ver la nueva escoba, pero por otro, tenia que buscar a Andrómeda- Luego te ayudare a buscar a tu prima.

-Entonces hecho.

Ambos fueron hacia la tienda hablando animadamente, compartían gustos y aficiones y pasaron un rato agradable riendo. Finalmente se pararon frente al mostrador y contemplaron fascinados la escoba que se lucia en el escaparate como el orgullo de la tienda. Después de casi veinte minutos pegados al cristal, James propuso ir a una pastelería que había allí cerca. Pastelería donde más tarde irían Remus y Andrómeda.

James se limito a pedir un batido de fresa con una ensaimada rellena de chocolate, pero Sirius, para faltar a la costumbre, tenia un apetito voraz y galeones de sobra, entre otras cosas se pidió tres batidos de chocolate, cinco raciones de pastel de manzana, varias tabletas de chocolate blanco (su preferido) dos trozos de pastel de calabaza y una bolsa de caramelos para el viaje. James miraba todo eso sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

-¿Piensas comerte todo eso?

-Zi'no nog l'og agia copr'go- James levanto una ceja.

-Primero traga y luego habla.

-Sino no lo habría comprado.

Continuaron hablando animadamente, y se sorprendieron al comprobar la confianza que se habían cogido en apenas un rato.

-Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con alguien- comento James- Estoy seguro que seremos grandes amigos.

-Dalo por hecho- sentencio Sirius- Aunque piensa que es una suerte que yo, el gran Sirius Black te haya escogido a ti como amigo.

-Oye ¿tu no tienes abuela? ¬¬

-Si, era tan hermosa como yo, pero ahora esta llena de arrugas.

James suspiro.

-¿Qué? Soy inteligente, guapo y encantador ¿Qué más quieres?

-Y por lo que veo también algo egocéntrico.

-¿Que es eso? 0.o

-Me rindo contigo.

-nn si es que soy un encanto

Cuando Sirius acabo de comer todo lo que había pedido, se pusieron a vaguear por el callejón en busca de la prima del joven Black. Sirius le hizo una 'descripción' a James de cómo era su prima.

-Es algo más baja que yo, pero con el mismo porte elegante y sexy

-Sirius....

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Al pasar por la tienda de artículos de broma, James se volvió como loco.

-Ojala existiera un modo de evadir a mi madre y conseguir algunas.

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tranquilo amigo mío- James lo miro muerto de curiosidad- Soy socio de Zonko, la mayor tienda de artículos de broma desde que tengo 7 años- ahora los ojos de James se iluminaron- Tengo un montón de artículos en casa, y mi madre no notara su desaparición cuando me vaya a Hogwarts. Además, al ser socio y miembro de la familia Black me envían un catalogo con las novedades y si lo deseo, me envían todos los artículos que pida a mi casa- Sirius paro para coger aire- Hace dos días envié a mi lechuza para que les informaran de que a partir del uno de septiembre estaré en Hogwarts, así que me enviaran las cosas allí.

James ahora si que se volvió loco del todo, no paraba de dar vueltas y saltar eufórico.

-¡Sirius eres genial!

-Eso mi estimado amigo, ya lo sabia.

-Por cierto, tengo que ir a comprar mi varita.

-Yo también ¿Nos pasamos por la tienda de Ollivander?

James asintió y ambos fueron hacia dicha tienda. Una vez allí el amable y anciano señor Ollivander los saludo afablemente.

-Supongo que vienen a por sus varitas.

Ambos asintieron. El señor Ollivander se perdió y volvió aparecer con dos cajas. Les dio una varita a cada uno, pero el resultado no fue muy bueno: Sirius chamusco el pelo de James y este destrozo parte de las cajas. Volvieron a probar y los resultados no fueron muchos mejores, varita tras varita. James y Sirius empezaban a desesperarse, pensando que su varita se habría perdido en Singapur cuando Ollivander apareció muy sonriente.

-Creo que estas servirán, son muy especiales, si que lo son, pero creo que son las vuestras. Caoba y escama de dragón[N/A: En el libro no se especifica que tenia la varita de James], veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Excelente para transformaciones- le extendió la varita a James- Y esta para el joven Black. Ébano y pelo de thestral, veinticuatro centímetros y medio. Elástica, muy útil para transformaciones y encantamientos de invisibilidad- y le extendió la varita a Sirius.

Cuando cogieron sus respectivas varitas, ambos lo notaron, un súbdito calor se apodero de ellos y sus varitas empezaron a emitir chispas rojas.

-¡Excelente!- exclamo Ollivander- Espero que sepáis utilizarlas, porque son varitas muy especiales.

-¿Porque son especiales?- pregunto Sirius aún fascinado con su varita.

-La suya tiene un pelo de thestral, como ya le e indicado, y solo ahí dos varitas que su núcleo sea un pelo de dicho animal. La otra aún esta en la tienda. Fueron realizadas hace más de 100 años, y nunca ningún mago a conseguido usarlas, y eso que lo intentaron por la fuerza. Es muy difícil conseguir un pelo de thestral, y por eso solo ahí dos. Al tener como núcleo el pelo de un thestral, son muy poderosas, al igual que esos magníficos animales. Si sabes como usarla será una magnifica aliada. Por otro lado, de su amigo, el señor Potter, tiene una varita cuyo núcleo es una escama de una raza de dragón extinguida hace trescientos años, época en la que fue creada. Al igual que la de tu amigo, tiene un gran poder que te será de gran utilidad si sabes emplearla como es debido.

Pagaron sus varitas y se fueron de la tienda rebosantes de felicidad.

-Ya sabia yo que el gran Sirius Black necesitaría una varita especial- comento Sirius.

-¿Nunca te cansas de auto alabarte?

-No

James suspiro entre divertido y severo, y pensó que su nuevo amigo era un tanto peculiar pero muy buen chico. Continuaron paseando en busca de Andrómeda, pero no consiguieron dar con ella. Al cabo de mucho rato, James se miro el reloj y vio que se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Hace dos horas que tendría que haberme reunido con mi madre!¡Me va a matar!- James empezó a correr perdiéndose entre la multitud- ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts Sirius! ¡Te escribiré!

-¡Potter no puedes dejarme solo!¡Traidor!- el grito de Sirius se perdió entre los demás sonidos que inundaban aquel callejón. Cuando se volteo resignado a continuar con la búsqueda de su prima solo, se encontró con una sonriente Andrómeda que enseguida se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Te he estado buscando!- exclamo cuando su prima lo soltó.

-Yo también, pero me lo he pasado muy bien, he conocido a un chico muy simpático nn

-Me alegro, yo también he conocido a alguien, estoy deseando que nos volvamos a ver- comento Sirius recordando a James.

Acabaron de hacer las compras que les faltaban y volvieron a sus respectivas residencias. Allí la madre de Sirius lo estaba esperando.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, se que antes no te lo dije, pero estoy muy orgullosa de tu ingreso en Hogwarts, espero que pronto te conviertas en un gran mago y le ayudes.....

-¡Ayudar a quien?- pregunto Sirius con desgana, si su madre se mostraba minimamente cariñosa, era que había algo detrás de todo aquello.

-A nadie cariño, a nadie.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y fue corriendo a su habitación.

¿Qué pasara con Remus y Andrómeda?¿Y James y Sirius?¿Continuara juntos o se separaran?¿Por qué tantos bichos raros en esta historia como fwoopers y kneazles? Eso es culpa mía y del libro de criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlos XD Bueno, dejemos a un lago mi enfermedad mental ¿Qué les a parecido este segundo capitulo? Mi máximo problema fue que intente mezclar dos historias y la cosa me salió fatal -- finalmente decidí escribir las dos por separado y poder crear mejor el carácter de mis personajes, por un lado esta mi adorable Kathy, y por otro la loca de Hana [ en un próximo fic ] al mezclar las dos cosas me salió algo nefasto y se notaba que no sabia mucho lo que quería. Espero que ahora, modificada, les guste más.

Sirius: Algo escrito por ti nunca va a gustar, si lo hubiese escrito yo, el grandísimos Sirius Black.

[ Rayen le da un golpe a Sirius]

Sirius: ¡Ouch! Eso dolió TT [ con una tirita en la cabeza] bruta ¬¬

Rayen: Quieres otro ¬¬x

Sirius: ¿no te han dicho que eres encantadora? [ con cara angelical ]

Rayen: ¿De verdad? nn

James: Esta vez te libraste Padfood. Por cierto Moony ¿quieres que le pidamos una novia para ti?

Remus: ¿EH? .. No, así estoy bien…..

Sirius: Lo que te pierdes.

Besos

Rayen Black Bloom

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Cornamenta

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupianas

Miembro de la Orden de Potter

Miembro de la Orden Anti Pettigrew


	3. Compras escolares II

CAPITULO 3- COMPRAS ESCOLARES II 

Lily aún no acababa de creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Aunque incrédula y un poco a desgana había seguido a su madre hasta aquel bar llamado el Caldero chorreante, y siguiendo las instrucciones de la carta, y con un susto de por medio, vieron como la pared se abría y daba paso al Callejón Diagon. Todo aquello era magnifico.

Lily empezó a hacerse a la idea de que todo era un sueño y pronto despertaría, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello era real, que ella verdaderamente era una bruja. Había tantas tiendas diferentes y extrañas, tantos artículos misteriosos y sobretodo todo tipo de gente cada cual más rara. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar el infarto que sufriría su hermana si viera a todos aquellos 'anormales'.

-Según la carta, debemos ir a un banco llamado Gringotts, allí nos cambiaran nuestro dinero por dinero mágico.

Lily leyó la carta por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA 

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

- _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

- _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario_

- _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante_

- _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

- _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

- _Una historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot._

- _Teoría magica, Adalbert Waffing._

- _Guia de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

- _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

- _Filtros y pociones magicas, Arnesinus Jigger._

- _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, New Scamander_

- _Aprende a defenderte de las fuerzas oscuras, Christofer Gondes_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita_

_1 caldero(peltre, medida 2)_

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_1 telescopio_

_1 balanza de latón._

Iba caminando cuando Lily se detuvo enfrente de el escaparate de lo que parecía una tienda de mascotas.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré al banco- le dijo su madre al ver el interés de su hija por esa tienda- pero no te muevas de aquí.

-Prometido- dijo Lily con la vista clavada en el escaparate. Había un animal parecido a un terrier Jack Russel, otro mezcla de gato y león y varias lechuzas y búhos.

-¿Muggle?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Lily se volteo sorprendida.

Detrás de ella y mirándola con curiosidad había una chica más o menos de su misma edad. De largos y sedosos cabellos castaño claro ligeramente ondulado y preciosos y profundos ojos verdes con cierto toque marrón. Era alta y delgada. A su lado había un animal parecido a un terrier Jack Russel, igual que el del escaparate[ N/A: No pude resistirme . Desde pequeña que ha habido perros en mi casa y este es el único animal mágico con forma de perro ]

-Me llamo Katherine Karsly, pero puedes llamarme Kathy- en aquel momento Lily pensó que sus ojos se veían vacíos y solitarios.

-Yo me llamo Liliane Evans, pero puedes llamarme Lily.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente ¿Que significa muggle?- pregunto Lily curiosa.

-Es como llamamos aquí a la gente sin poderes mágicos.

-Oh, entonces yo no soy muggle, porque me ha llegado una carta de una escuela llamada Hogwarts, aunque a estas alturas y aun no me lo creo.

La otra chica esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Entonces eres hija de muggles ¿no?- Lily asintió con la cabeza- Empieza a creértelo, este es tu mundo. Yo ya he acabado mis compras, solo me falta la varita, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte con las tuyas. Este año también empiezo primero en Hogwarts.

-¡Me arias un gran favor! Mi madre y yo de seguro que nos perderíamos.

-Tranquila, es natural- Kathy miro a ambos lados esperando ver la madre de Lily, y esta se dio cuenta.

-Ha ido a por dinero. Mientras vuelve...¿me podrías decir?...- Lily miro de reojo el escaparate de la tienda de mascotas y Kathy rió.

-Claro. ¿A la lechuza y el búho los conoces, no?- Lily asintió- Como te abras dado cuenta, aquí los usamos para enviarnos cartas. Son los animales más fiables, sabes que siempre le llevaran la carta a su destinatario. También están los fwoopers, aunque estos son menos frecuentes....

-¿Fwoopers?

-Son esos animales de ahí- dijo Kathy a la vez que señalaba varios fwoopers de distintos colores que habían en diferentes jaulas- El que parece mitad gato y mitad león con lunares es un kneazle- prosiguió con su explicación a la vez que señalaba al kneazle que dormía tranquilamente en su cesta.

Lily tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo todo.

-¿Y.....?- Lily miro al perro que en todo aquel tiempo no se había separado de Kathy.

-Este es Kobu. Lo tengo desde que era un bebe, es un crup. Los crup se parecen mucho a los Jack Russell, a excepción de por la cola bifida que les sale cuando son pequeños. Para que no llamen la atención de los muggles por su anomalía, se la quitan con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro [N/A: el crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bifida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creador por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, como de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas ; solo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarle la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas : así se evita que los muggles se fijen en el. El Ministerio de Magia lo clasifica como un animal de clase XXX : Magos competentes pueden salir adelante ]

El escuchar su nombre el animal ladro feliz.

-Los crups suelen sentir cierta antipatía hacia los muggles, pero este es diferente. Le da igual que sean muggles o no, es completamente leal a mi y solo se relaciona con las personas que a el le caen bien, con los demás es muy agresivo- explico alegremente Kathy.

-¿Quien te lo dio?- pregunto Lily curiosa.

-No lo se, siempre ha estado conmigo. Supongo que lo compraría mi padre para mi cuando yo era un bebe, porque esta a mi nombre, pero ellos murieron cuando yo tenia un año, así que no lo recuerdo.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente Lily a la vez que se sonrojaba por su metedura de pata.

-Tranquila, no tiene importancia.

En ese momento llego la señora Evans.

-Hola cariño ¡me demore demasiado?- Lily negó con la cabeza y entonces Helena Evans se percato de la presencia de Kathy.

-Ella es Katherine Karsly, se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Va a ir a mi mismo curso. Ella es mi madre, Helena Evans.

-Encantada- dijo Kathy educadamente- Este es Kobu- dijo a la vez que señalaba a su crup.

-Lo mismo digo, y gracias por la ayuda.

-No se merecen.

Latí se agacho y acaricio a su crup mientras Helena Evans echaba un vistazo a la tienda. El crup movió la cola alegre.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente, aunque Kathy las fue guiando a las diferentes tiendas que necesitaban a la vez que iba informando a Lily y a su madre sobre cosas del mundo mágico que desconocían. Cada cierto tiempo Kathy se agachaba para coger a su crup en brazos a acariciarlo. Eran los únicos momentos en que Lily veía una expresión de vida en sus ojos.

-¿Y como es Hogwarts?- pregunto la pelirroja. Kathy se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he estado. Según me han dicho, es un castillo enorme con un montones de escaleras movedizas y pasillos. Lo que si se es que esta protegido y aislado, y dividido en cuatro casas.

-¿Casas?- Kathy esbozo una medio sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa vacía, al igual que su mirada.

-Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Creo que los muggles lo llamáis 'tutorías' y le dais por nombre diferentes letras del abecedario: tutoría A, B, C,….- Lily asintió silenciosa- En Hogwarts tienes que pasar una prueba, y dependiendo del resultado, eres seleccionado para una casa o otra. El símbolo de Ravenclaw es un águila, allí suelen ir los alumnos más inteligentes y estudiosos, el de Slytherin es una serpiente, no es de las más populares, los de esa casa suelen ser astutos y crueles, y algo arrogantes según tengo entendido. Los Gryffindor se diferencian por su valentía y su símbolo es el león, y finalmente los Hufflepuff, muy trabajadores pero algo cortitos, o eso dicen....y están simbolizados por un tejon.

Lily intentaba memorizar todo lo que Kathy le decía, pero le estaba empezando a resultar difícil.

-¿Y que materias se imparten'- la curiosidad de Lily parecía insaciable.

-Transformaciones, Herbologia, Pociones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, .... en el tercer curso se incrementan más clases que puedes elegir a tu gusto de entre las que te ofrecen, como Adivinación o Runas Antiguas.

Poco a poco fueron comprando todo lo que necesitaba. Lily pareció encariñarse con Kobu, y el crup no parecía molesto por las caricias de la pelirroja. Cuando tan solo les faltaba la varita y las túnicas, Kathy decidió llevarlas a una pastelería para hacer un descanso. Helena y Lily se perdieron al ver tanta cosa desconocida.

Kathy se pido un batido de vainilla [N/A: Mi favorito nn ] y un trozo de _mousse_ de limón. Lily decidió probar el jugo de calabaza y su madre se pidió un café descafeinado corto de café. Helena invito a Kathy por su amabilidad, y tras ir a la comprar las túnicas ya solo faltaba la varita.

-Es hora de ir a la tienda de Ollivander.

Ambas fueron atendidas con amabilidad por el dueño de la tienda. Enseguida regreso con dos cajas.

-Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. De núcleo tiene un pelo de unicornio [N/A: En el libro tampoco pone que tenia la varita de Lily de núcleo ] Una preciosa varita para encantamientos- Ollivander le entrego la varita a Kathy- Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica- esta varita fue a parar a manos de Lily. El resultado por ambas partes: desastroso. Kathy hizo estallar un jarrón con flores que había en el mostrador y media docena de cajas salieron despedidas cuando Lily intento usar la suya.

-¿Porque no probamos al revés?- propuso Kathy, pero cuando se volteo vio que Lily estaba más pálida que el papel.

-Es verdad.....

-¿El que es verdad?- pregunto Kathy.

-Puedo hacer magia.

Kathy suspiro resignada, cogió la varita que tenía Lily y le dio la suya. En cuanto Kathy le dio la varita, Lily noto como su cuerpo se calentaba y chispas rojas salieron de la punta de sus varitas.

-¡Estupendo!¡Muy bien!- exclamo el señor Ollivander.

Helena pago la varita mientras su hija continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos a la vez que murmuraba cosas como 'increíble' o 'no me lo creo'. Kathy probo con la varita que antes había tenido Lily, pero la cosa tampoco funciono. Después de haber destrozado casi media tienda, el señor Ollivander regreso con otra varita.

-Seria muy raro, pero probémoslo ¿porque no?- murmuro más para si mismo que para los demás- Ébano y pelo de thestral, veinticuatro centímetros y medio. Elástica, muy útil para transformaciones y encantamientos de invisibilidad.

Kathy cogió la varita sin muchas ganas, y no tardo en sentir como su cuerpo ganaba temperatura y al rato chispas rojas salían de su varita.

-Curioso, muy, curioso.......

-¿Qué es tan curioso?- le espeto Kathy sin paciencia.

-Esta varita fue realizada hace más de 100 años, solo ahí dos iguales, hasta ahora ninguna de las dos había elegido a un mago o bruja, pero ayer el señor Sirius Black se llevo la otra varita que existe igual a esta. Ustedes dos son los únicos que tienen esta varita. Es única. Bueno, casi todas son únicas de una forma especial.....pero solo dos fueron construidas con pelo de thestral, las demás posen escamas de dragón, pelo de unicornio o pluma de fénix.

Kathy no pareció muy impresionada por eso, pago e iba a arrastrar a su amiga hasta la salida cuando escucho una voz familiar a la vez que Kobu empezaba a ladrar como loco y enseñaba los dientes amenazadoramente.

-D-d-dis-cul-pe ...¿e-el se-señor –Ollivander..?

Kathy se volteo y miro con desdén al joven bajito y gordito que tenia enfrente.

-Peter...- escupió de mala gana.

-h-hola—Ka-Kathy-c-c-cuanto-tiempo.

-Katherine para ti ¿Alguna vez aprenderás a hablar sin tartamudear?- pregunto fastidiada- Por cierto, creo que te has equivocado de tienda, los squibs no pueden usar varitas, no tenéis poder mágicos- esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía.

-¿Qué es un squib?- pregunto Lily saliendo de su trance.

-Tu, eres hija de muggles y tienes poderes mágicos, un squib es lo contrario: pese a que sus padres poseen poderes mágicos, ellos son incapaces de usar la magia.

Peter bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzado.

-Mi hijo no es ningún squib- resoplo la madre de dicho individuo con orgullo y furia- Este año ingresara en la escuela Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Kathy se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué esa cosa va a ir a Hogwarts?- Kathy dejo escapar un bufido a la vez que la madre de Peter le lanzaba una mirada asesina que no asusto a la joven lo más mínimo- Vamonos Lily antes que la estupidez de contagie.

Lily miro con lastima al avergonzado Peter mientras era arrastrada literalmente por Kathy.

-¿No crees que has sido muy cruel con el?- pregunto Lily al salir de la tienda seguidas por su madre.

-No- respondió secamente Kathy con amargura- Durante dos meses fui a un colegio muggle y tuve la desgracia de conocerlo: es débil, baboso e imbecil. Siempre se escondía detrás de los mas fuertes para su propio beneficio.

Y Kathy dio por finalizada la conversación.

-Oye Lily ¿tu no querrías, bueno, una mascota?- dijo Helena viendo como su hija jugaba alegremente con el crup. A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿De verdad que me comprarías una?- Helena asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a El emporio de las lechuzas- sentencio la morena.

Fueron al lugar nombrado, y Lily se perdió entre tantos animales. Miraba con especial interés al kneazle.

-Olvídalo- le aconsejo Kathy- para tenerlo necesitas una licencia y con tus conocimientos actuales, seria imposible que te la dieran.

Lily pareció entristecerse.

-¿Por qué no te compras un puffskein? Son perfectos para los muggles y no se necesita licencia.

-¿Que es un puffskein?

Kathy le señalo un pequeño animalito de forma esférica y cubierto por un pelaje suave color natilla [ N/A: El puffskein se encuentra por todo el mundo. De forma esférica y cubierto por un pelaje suave, de color natillas, es una criatura dócil que no se opone a que lo mimen ni a que la gente juegue con el lanzándoselo de unas manos a otras. Es muy fácil de cuidar y cuando esta contento emite un ronroneo. De vez en cuando, una lengua muy larga, rosada y fina sale de las profundidades del puffskein y se desliza por toda la casa para buscar alimento. Esta criatura es un barrendero que come desde sobras hasta arañas, pero tiene una particular afición por meter la lengua en la nariz de los magos que están durmiendo para comerse sus albondiguillas . Esa tendencia ha hecho que el puffskein sea muy querido por varias generaciones de niños y magos y que siga siendo una de las macotas mágicas preferidas ]

-El Ministerio de Magia lo ha clasificado como XX, es decir, inofensivos y fácilmente domesticados. La única norma es que los muggles no pueden verlo, es demasiado anormal- le explico Kathy.

Lily miro con cariño al puffskein. Realmente era adorable, pero de repente algo pareció hacerla dudar.

-¿No seria mejor que me comprara una lechuza o un búho? Bueno, ya sabes, para poder comunicarme con mi familia- Lily miro de reojo a su madre, quien no había dicho nada en toda la tarde.

-No te preocupes por eso. Puedo prestarte la mía si quieres, y sino en el colegio ahí varias lechuzas a disposición de los estudiantes.

-Entonces me quedo con el puffskein- dijo Lily alegremente.

Helena le pago al vendedor y este le dio a Lily a su puffskein con la jaula. Dicha criatura la miro con ojitos tiernos y Lily soltó un suspiro emocionada. Kobu no paraba de ladrar y dar vueltas alrededor de su ama.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

-¿Qué tal Puppy?- Kathy hizo una mueca rara, como si Lily hubiese dicho alguna estupidez [ N/A: Ciertamente así es XD ]

-¿Puppy? ¿Y a mi lechuza que nombre le pongo?¿Mickey Mouse?- Lily se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas- ¡Oye te parece Bersek?

-Suena bien, me gusta nn ¿te gusta a ti Bersek?- desde su jaula, el puffskein ronroneo alegremente.

En ese instante Kathy se fijo que Peter había entrado en la tienda y puso cara de asco.

-¿Me vas a seguir todo el día?- pregunto fastidiada. Lily noto que su madre no estaba con el - ¿Vienes a comprar una mascota?- Peter asintió temblando y Kathy soltó una carcajada- Lo único que tu podrías dominar seria un gusarajo o una rata ¿va mucho contigo, verdad?

Peter no dijo nada, y Kathy, aburrida, se fue seguida de las dos Evans. Lily iba pensando en la cara que pondría Petunia cuando la viera llegar con Bersek. Kathy les enseño las otras tiendas que no habían visto pues no necesitaban. Estaban absortas mirando una tienda de productos para pociones cuando Lily noto que Kathy fruncía el entrecejo. Miro donde miraba ella y vio a un chico no muy alto, de cabello negro y grasiento, nariz aguileña y piel extremadamente pálida.

El individuo, por algún motivo que ella desconocía, puso cara de asco así que la vio a ella y a su madre. Esto hizo que Kathy frunciera más el entrecejo.

-Buenos días Karsly- dijo el chico con ironía.

-Buenos días grasiento- le espeto Kathy.

Lily miraba la escena sin comprender apenas nada. Snape le lanzo una mirada arrogante a Lily, mientras que Helena se había perdido por los mostradores.

-Espero- prosiguió Snape con calma volviendo a fijar su vista en Kathy- Que este año en Hogwarts seas más educada.

-Y yo espero tener que pasar el menor tiempo contigo, y el tiempo que tengamos que pasar juntos, lo más alejada posible de ti.

-Tan amable como siempre, ya nos veremos.

Mientras pasaba por su lado, Lily escucho como murmuraba 'sangre sucia' mientras clavaba sus pequeños ojos en ella. Luego noto como Kathy apretaba los nudillos y sino llega a aparecer Helena en ese momento, hubiese jurado que se habría abalanzado sobre el.

-¿Quién era?- le pregunto finalmente la pelirroja.

-Severus Snape. Pero no le prestes mucha atención, no la merece.

-¿De que lo conoces?

-No quieras saberlo- respondió Kathy ásperamente- bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya- dijo Kathy a modo de despedida- Una ultima cosa: el anden 9 y ¾ no esta visible para los muggles, es un muro que ahí entre los andenes 9 y 10, tienes que vigilar que ningún muggle te vea y luego correr hacia el muro sin miedo, lo atravesaras y llegaras a la estación- y tras estas palabras, Kathy desapareció.

Lily y Helena fueron hasta su casa, y así que entraron Petunia se puso a gritar como loca.

-¡Papa! ¡Papi! La anormal trajo un bicho a casa.

-Se llama Bersek- protesto su hermana.

-Me importa un rábano como se llame- le espeto Petunia.

-Petunia, ya basta, no puede ser que montes tanto escándalo cada vez que veas algo con pelo o plumas- dijo su madre mosqueada.

Holas!!! ¿Puppy? ¿PUPPY? ¡POR DIOS DE DONDE SACO ESE NOMBRE!- la verdad es que es el nombre del perro de peluche de mi amiga, pero se lo puso cuando tenia tres años y cuando me lo dijo me mondaba de risa XD Yo a los míos les ponía nombres mas decentes XD A parte de eso ¿Que les pareció? Criticas, aplausos, tomatazos, helados, cualquier cosa me dejan un RR diciéndomela.

Rayen: ¿Qué les parecio el capi chicos?

James: Te quedo muy lindo nn

Rayen: Gracias Jamsie

Remus: Aunque de seguro tienes faltas de ortografia.

Rayen: Remsie no empiezes UU

Sirius: ¿Cómo es que aparece el grasiento y YO, el magnifico Sirius Black no aparece?

Rayen: ya calmante Sirius.

James: Eres demasiado presumido

Sirius: ¿El que?

James: ¡Yo me rindo!

Besos

Rayen Black Bloom

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Cornamenta

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupianas

Miembro de la Orden de Potter

Miembro de la Orden Anti Pettigrew


	4. En el expresso

CAPITULO 4- EN EL EXPRESSO 

- ¡Sirius baja o perderás el tren!- era una voz chillona y un deje de enfado se notaba en su voz.

- ¡Ya voy mamá!

Sirius bajo por las escaleras con una linda sonrisa, pero esta se esfumo así que vio a su madre. Estaba convencido que volvería a darle una ultima charla sobre Slytherin, Malfoy, 'sangre limpia' y otras vaguedades por el estilo. Desde que recibió la carta de Hogwarts que llevaba dándole sermones.

Sirius desayuno mientras aparentemente escuchaba a su madre. No iba a permitir que le amargara uno de los mejores días de su vida. A trabes de sus lechuzas James y el habían estado en contacto, aunque eso la señora Black no lo sabía, y habían quedado con encontrarse en el tren.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Es hora de irnos!- la voz de su padre lo salvo de lo que quedaba de sermón.

-¡Ya voy papá! Adiós mamá- su madre le besó en la mejilla de forma seca y le deseó un buen viaje. El chico salió corriendo de allí y se subió en el coche de su padre. Fueron volando hasta la estación de tren. Allí Sirius se despidió de su padre y se fue hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Su prima lo esperaba sonriente en la 'entrada'

-Hola And

-Hola Sirius

Ambos entraron y por un momento el ruido de tantas voces los dejo medio sordos.

-Será mejor que vayamos buscando un compartimiento vació- comento And.

Sirius miraba de un lado a otro, como en busca de algo o alguien.

-¿Te pasa algo primo?

-No, tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos buscando un compartimiento vació (pensando) creo que me olvido algo...bah, que más da.

Andrómeda y Sirius rápidamente encontraron un compartimiento vació. Sirius dejo la jaula con Cyther a su izquierda, mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana. Andrómeda se sentó enfrente suyo, también al lado de la ventana. Pyther rápidamente se acomodo en el regazo de su dueña [ N/A: Andrómeda y Sirius recibieron sus mascotas el mismo día, para Navidad, así que les pusieron nombres parecidos ]

-Estas muy callado Sirius.

-Es que creo que me olvido algo pero no se el que, bah, tanto da.

El tren se puso en marcha y ellos empezaron a hablar, aunque Sirius tenia la constante sensación que se había olvidado de algo. De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!- rugió la voz de James, el aludido dio un respingo mientras miraba a James: ahora sabia que se había olvidado- ¡Quedamos en encontrarnos a la entrada del anden! ¿Lo olvidaste?- mientras decía esto James entraba arrastrando como podía su baúl y la jaula con su lechuza.

-Esto....- Sirius piensa una excusa y rápido, se dijo para si mismo- Como no aparecías decidí ir guardándote sitio.

-¿Seguro? ¬¬

-Pues claro- contesto alegremente Sirius. James se dejo caer al lado de su nuevo amigo- por cierto, no os he presentado. Ella es mi prima, Andrómeda Black, And el es James Potter, un amigo- ambos intercambiaron un saludo- La lechuza que esta a mi lado es Cyther, aunque ya la conoces porque era la que usaba para enviarte las cartas, y el kneazle de mi prima se llama Pyther.

James acaricio al kneazle y este ronroneo suavemente.

-Pues yo usaba la lechuza de mi padre, esta es la mía, Asauw- James señalaba una lechuza gris con profundos ojos verdes.

-Yo ahora vuelvo, voy a ver si encuentro a Remus- anuncio Andrómeda alegremente.

-¿Quién es Remus?- pregunto Sirius perspicaz.

-Un amigo que hice el día que fuimos a comprar- respondió su prima sacándole la lengua, y tras esto desapareció.

James y Sirius se quedaron solos y empezaron a charlar. A trabes de las cartas ambos sabían muchas cosas acerca del otro. Los dos habían estado mucho tiempo solos y les alegraba tener a alguien con quien poder desfogarse y que les comprendiera.

Remus había llegado con bastante antelación, esperando encontrar a Andrómeda, pero entre tanta gente no la había visto, así que resignado, se encamino hacia el expresso y empezó su búsqueda dentro del tren. En algún camarote tenia que estar. En una mano llevaba el baúl mientras que en la otra llevaba a la jaula con Queen dentro.

Iba tan absorto buscando a su amiga que sin querer choco contra alguien. Cuando se levanto distinguió a un joven algo mayor que el, de cabellos rubio-platino y fríos ojos azules.

-Lo siento, ni miraba por donde iba y....- no le dio tiempo de acabar, un chico situado a la derecha de Lucius, Crabbe, le había propinado un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que Remus cayera al suelo adolorido mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

-No te mereces ni mirarme a la cara, asqueroso sangre sucia- y tras las palabras de Lucius, Remus intento ponerse en pie lanzándole una mirada de odio. La gente empezaba a amontonarse a su alrededor. Apenas había hecho ademen de levantarse, otro golpe de Crabbe lo volvió a enviar al suelo. Algunos mirabas la escena horrorizados, otros complacidos.

Kathy iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del tren, en busca de un compartimiento vació, acompañada de su fiel amigo Kobu. De pronto vio algo esférico y peludo pasar corriendo ante sus narices y su crup ladro alegremente. Tras aquella pequeña cosita iba una muy nerviosa Lily cargada con su baúl.

-¡Bersek estate quieto!

Kathy cogió al pequeño puffskein y se lo extendió a Lily.

-Hola Kathy, muchas gracias. Bersek se ha puesto nervioso al ver a tanta gente- explico la pelirroja.

-Hola Lily, cuanto tiempo ¿tu también andas buscando un compartimiento vació?- Lily asintió con la cabeza- Entonces será mejor que busquemos juntas.

Ambas empezaron a buscar cuando de pronto escucharon un gran alboroto. Las dos se acercaron a un coro de alumnos y Kathy enseguida frunció el entrecejo.

Estaban Sirius y James hablando tranquilamente cuando escucharon voces fuera, y ambos jóvenes corrieron a ver lo que pasaba. Delante de su camarote vieron Lucius Malfoy. Tenía una mirada altiva y superior. Detrás de el había dos chicos muy grandes y corpulentos con cara de idiotas. A su derecha estaba Snape. Los cuatro miraban con desprecio a un cuarto chico, Remus, tirado en el suelo, seguramente tras alguna agresión por parte de los otros. Remus se llevo las manos a su dolorido estomago y se puso en pie.

- Vaya, tienes agallas, hay que reconocerlo- dijo el chico rubio arrastrando las palabras mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios.

Remus se lo quedó mirando con dureza, cosa que pronunció aún más la sonrisa de Lucius. Entonces se fijó en Sirius y lo estuvo observando por varios minutos.

- Supongo que tú debes de ser el primo de Narcisa, Sirius. Te vi en una foto familiar que tenía Narcisa, yo me llamo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

- Si, yo soy Sirius Black, primo de Narcisa

- Entonces te gustará esto- a juzgar por la expresión de Sirius, el chico parecía ser de diferente opinión- Eh, tú, Snape- Malfoy se dirigió al chico de cabello grasiento- Enséñale a este sangre sucia que tiene que respetarme.

Snape pareció dudar unos segundos, temblando ligeramente, pero todo el vagón lo estaba mirando, así que se acercó hasta el chico y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, cosa que provoco un gesto de dolor por parte del agredido, entre las risotadas de Lucius. Snape volvió a levantar el puño, pero no le dio tiempo de dirigirlo contra Snape, porque fue derribado por un potente puñetazo en toda la cara.

James se planto delante de Remus, levantando más murmullos de los estudiantes. Clavo su furiosa mirada en Lucius y este arqueo una ceja extrañado. Mientras, Sirius, que había decidido intervenir si intentaban agredir a James, se fijo que al otro lado de donde estaba el, asomándose por entre la multitud apareció una chicha muy hermosa. De delicadas facciones, larga cabellera castaño claro y ligeramente rizada y ojos verdes con cierto toque marrón. Las miradas de Sirius y de Kathy se cruzaron un fugaz segundo, y luego ambos volvieron a centrar su atención en Lucius y James.

- ¿Tu eres?- preguntó Malfoy con arrogancia.

- Potter, James Potter- respondió el otro con brusquedad.

- Tu amigo tiene mucho genio ¿eh, Black? Yo de ti me buscaría otras amistades.

- A mi me gusta James- farfulló Sirius, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

- Por favor, está protegiendo a un sangre sucia, hijo de una estúpida muggle- al decir esto ultimo, Lucius hizo una mueca de asco.

Remus hizo ademán de lanzarse contra Lucius, pero James lo detuvo.

- Seguramente es mucho mejor madre que la tuya- dijo Sirius- Ya que la señora Malfoy a dado a luz un hijo sin cerebro.

El rostro de Lucius se puso rojo de ira, mientras miraba con odio a Sirius, a la vez que James y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

Las dos moles que había detrás de Malfoy se adelantaron con la intención de pegar a James, pero Sirius se plantó en medio con una mirada desafiante. Aunque era dos años más pequeño que ellos prácticamente los igualaba en altura. Los dos chicos parecieron vacilar unos instantes, el ambiente estaba tenso y todos estaban expectantes, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero en ese momento llegó la mujer del carrito y todos se fueron a sus compartimentos. Tras echarle una última mirada despectiva al trío, Lucius se fue, seguido de Snape y los otros dos chicos.

Sirius miro el lugar donde antes había estado Kathy, pero ya no estaba, pensó que le gustaría volver a verla. James y Sirius compraron varias cosas en el carrito, e invitaron al chico que acababan de ayudar a estar con ellos. El chico dejo sus cosas en el camarote y se volteó sonriéndoles.

- Muchas gracias, me llamo Lupin, Remus Lupin, estoy encantado de conoceros, y ella- dijo señalando a su fwooper- es Queen.

- Yo me llamo James Potter, lo mismo digo y la lechuza que esta a mi lado es Asauw.

- Y yo Sirius Black, mucho gusto en conocerte, esta es Cyther ¿Quieres algo?- mientras decía esto señalaba todas las golosinas que había comprado que estaban esparcidas en el sillón.

- Muchas gracias- dijo el otro cogiendo una rana de chocolate.

Continuaron hablando con el chico, y descubrieron que a pesar de ser un poco tímido, era un chico encantador. Compartía mucho de los gustos de los otros dos, y se pasaron el viaje riendo. Cuando llevaban hora y media charlando por la puerta apareció Andrómeda y enseguida abrazo a Remus efusivamente.

-Te he estado buscando- dijo la recién llegado.

-Yo a ti también, pero luego tuve ciertos problemas, y bueno.....

-Veo que ya os conocéis-dijo Sirius mientras miraba de abrir el envase de una rana de chocolate.

-Si, el es el chico que me encontré el otro día en el Callejón Diagon- dijo Andrómeda tranquilamente- Por cierto primito, menuda una has montado, el rumor de vuestra pelea se a esparcido por todo el tren, aunque no sabia que Remus estaba involucrado.

Remus se sonrojo, a la vez que Andrómeda se sentaba al lado de Sirius con Pyther en brazos.

-Mira que pelearte el primer día con Lucius Malfoy, Nar y Bella te matan, y así que se entere tu madre prepárate.

Sirius se limito a encoger-se de hombros mientras devoraba la rana de chocolate. Estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de su madre.

- Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Remus.

- Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya, ese estúpido de Malfoy es un arrogante. Acabo de acordar una vez que fui a buscar a And para jugar y el estaba allí con Narcisa- hizo una pausa para comer lo que le quedaba de la rana de chocolate- Es un imbécil- sentenció.

- Bueno, pues creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese imbécil porque si todo va bien va a convertirse en el novio de mi hermana- dijo Andrómeda con aparente facilidad.

Sirius se atraganto con el pastel de calabaza que estaba comiendo, y después posó sus preciosos ojos en su prima, agrandados por la sorpresa.

- Genial, ahora a parte de tener que aguantar a una prima imbécil voy a tener que aguantar a su novio imbécil- repuso Sirius con amargura. Andrómeda lo miro un poco mosqueada- Oh, vamos And, se que es tu hermana y todo eso, pero reconoce que Nar es una imbecil.

- Bueno, tengo que darte la razón- dijo Andrómeda suspirando.

- Cambiando de tema- James parecía muy contento-¿Vosotras a que casa queréis ir? Yo quiero ir a la honorable casa de los Gryffindor, los valientes.

- Mmmm, Gryffindor es una buena casa, yo estoy dudando entre Gryffindor o Ravenclaw- repuso Remus pensativo.

-Mi tatarabuelo fue director de Hogwarts y miembro de la casa Slytherin, donde han ido todos los Black, pero francamente, yo prefiero Gryffindor, aunque si acabo en una casa que no sea Slytherin me va a caer doble ración de gritos: ración Malfoy y ración Slytherin- Sirius hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-A mi me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw, aunque Gryffindor no esta mal...pero tengo el mismo problema que Sirius: seguro que me regañan- comento pensativa Andrómeda.

- Entonces cabe la posibilidad que estemos los cuatro juntos en Gryffindor

Rápidamente olvidaron su pelea con Malfoy y empezaron a charlar animadamente. Andrómeda era bastante parecida a su primo, pero más discreta y madura.

-Por cierto Remus- dijo súbitamente Sirius- acabo de tener una idea para vengarnos del estúpido de Malfoy y su perrito faldero narigudo.

Los tres escucharon atentamente a Sirius.

-Resulta que James y yo teníamos pensado armar un poco de secándolo en el colegio, ya sabes: una bengala por aquí, una bomba fétida por allá....

Los ojos de Remus se iluminaron. James miraba a Sirius divertido y Andrómeda algo alarmada.

-No teníamos ningún blanco en concreto, pero ahora si, y créeme, se van a acordar de quienes somos.

-¡Te has vuelto loco!- exclamo Andrómeda- ¡Te van a expulsar!

-No lo creo, mientras no sepan que e sido yo-y Sirius hizo una mueca traviesa- Además, te estas muriendo por participar, admítelo.

Andrómeda se sonrojo.

-Y bien, genio, alúmbranos- dijo James.

-Bueno, aún no se que hacer, solo se que quiero hacer algo.

- ¿Y para eso tanto misterio?- resoplo James molesto.

-Eso no quita que soy un genio y pronto se me ocurrirá una idea brillante.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo James provocando una débil risa por parte de Remus y Andrómeda.

-¿Es que no te fías de mi Potty?

-En primer lugar no me llames Potty, y segundo, me fió de ti.

Sirius esbozo una gran sonrisa. De pronto James miro su reloj- ¡Solo faltan 5 minutos para llegar! ¡Y nosotros aún sin las túnicas!

Tras el incidente, donde Lily noto como Kathy estuvo a punto de golpear a Malfoy, las dos chichas entraron en un compartimiento donde había otras tres chichas de su edad hablando animadamente.

-Perdonad ¿ Podemos quedarnos aquí?- pregunto Kathy.

-Claro, no ahí problema, yo me llamo April Struddy- April era una chica muy hermosa, medianamente alta, de cabello liso y escalado rubio ceniza y profundos ojos castaños.

-Yo soy Katherine Karsly, pero podéis llamarme Kathy, y ella- dijo señalando a Lily- es Liliane Evans, pero prefiere que la llamen Lily.

-Encantada, ellas son Emma Jones y Marta Hesinder.

Emma era una chica algo bajita, de cara pecosa y ojos negros, con el cabello corto y negro. Era delgada. Marta también era delgada, de larga cabellera castaña oscura y ojos azules.

Kathy se sentó al lado de April y Kobu enseguida se sentó en su regazo, mientras que Lily, con Bersek en brazos, se sentó al lado de Emma. Las tres chichas empezaron a acariciar a la mascota de Lily, y de vez en cuando sus caricias iban a Kobu, pero este, tumbado encima de su dueña, prefería que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Lily y Kathy descubrieron que Marta y April eran amigas de infancia, y hacia poco que conocían a Emma. Tenían carácter muy distintos, April era dulce y cariñosa, Marta alocada y algo cabeza hueca, y en cuestión de comida, parecía un pozo sin fondo, y Emma era tímida y vergonzosa, aunque a opinión de Kathy, era una repelente. Pronto estuvieron cerca de Hogwarts, así que se pusieron sus túnicas.

Remus, Andrómeda, James y Sirius se apresuraron a ponerse sus túnicas y justo estaban acabando cuando el tren se paró. Salieron del tren entre el bullicio y el ajetreo de los otros estudiantes, y divisaron a un hombre enorme con espesa barba negra que iba gritando:

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a aquel hombre (más tarde se enteraron de que era el guardabosques y se llamaba Hagrid) por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas veían nada.

- En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro con una inmensa sonrisa-, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa y admiración. El estrecho sendero se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- la voz de Hagrid se alzo entre los murmullos de asombro. James, Andrómeda, Sirius y Remus divisaron una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

-¿Como no lo hacemos? – pregunto Lily, quien estaba en compañía de Kathy, Emma, Adriel y Marta.

Entonces Adriel se puso a hacer señas a un chico que había allí cerca.

-¿Quieres compartir el bote con nosotras?- pregunto así que llego.

-Por supuesto, mi nombre es Maikel Martew- Maikel era un chico apuesto, medianamente alto, de cabellos rubios algo largos y ojos violetas.

Ellas de presentaron inmediatamente.

-Aún así faltan dos- comento Emma en un suspiro.

-Solo falta uno- dijo tranquilamente Adril- Mi hermano no tardara en llegar.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- pregunto Lily curiosa.

-Si, somos gemelos.

De pronto vieron aparecer a un chico muy parecido a Adril. Era alto, con el mismo color de pelo rubio ceniza de su hermana y los mismos ojos castaños. Con el venia una chica algo bajita y muy delgada, a opinión de Kathy, su cabellera pelirroja estaba recogida en una cola y tenia los ojos negros y pequeños.

-Este es Daniel Struddy, mi hermanito, y ella es Penélope Carax, nuestra prima.

No tardaron en presentarse y dividirse en dos grupos, en un bote irían Maikel, Adril, Lily y Kathy y en el otro Emma, Marta, Penélope y Daniel. Lily no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que cada cierto tiempo Marta se giraba para observar a Daniel, tras lo cual apartaba la vista sonrojada.

Más alejados, Andrómeda, Sirius, Remus y James se pusieron en el mismo bote. Durante el camino, Sirius quiso mojar a su prima, pero se equivoco y mojo a James, y esta a su vez, intentando mojar a Sirius, mojo a Remus. Pronto empezaron una batalla campal de agua, hasta que Hagrid les hecho la bronca: los cuatro estaban mojados de pies a cabeza.

Finalizada su pequeña guerra de agua, hicieron el camino que les separaba de Hogwarts con tranquilidad, aunque Remus no paraba de repetir que seguro que se resfriaban y James y Sirius le decían que dejara de preocuparse por eso y remara o lo tiraban al agua, idea que no era del agrado de Remus, así que opto por no quejarse ante la risa de Andrómeda.

¿Qué tal les fue todo? Espero que bien. Yo mañana me marchare dos semanas a Extremadura, a ver si puedo escribir algún capitulo más....de momento ¿qué les pareció este? Los primeros serán cortitos, luego ya tendré que extenderme mas, lo siento. Y una cosa, esta historia esta pensada para escribirse en tres partes: la época de los merodeadores en el colegio, cuando salieron de el(sus trabajos, misiones, etc) hasta la muerte de Lily y James y luego otra tercera parte después delo 5º libre. En el resumen de capítulos que siempre me hago tan solo la primera parte ya supera los 60......, espero que aún así me sigan ;-) y no se cansen de mi :-p

James: ¿Dónde esta Rayen? ¿Tu la has visto Moony?

Remus: No, y es extraño, siempre esta por aquí molestando....

De pronto aparece Sirius cargado de comida.

Sirius: qu'eg ofg pag'a?

Remus: Padfood, primero traga y luego habla.

Sirius: Que os pasa?

James: No encontramos a la loca, y hablando de ella, te va a matar cuando vea que has atracado su frigorífico.

Sirius: ¿Qué Rayen no esta?

Remus: Exacsto.

Sirius: ¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora sin ella?¡No puedo vivir sin ella!

James: No sabia que la querías tanto Padfood.

Sirius: ¿Quién me va a comprar comida?

James: Sirius ¬¬

Sirius: Que ..

James: Déjalo.

Rayen. Ya estoy aquí!

Sirius salió corriendo como poseso y la abrazo llorando exageradamente.

Rayen: No sabia que me quisieras tanto Siri-boy

Sirius: nahhhhh...es que sin ti no tendría comida, y entonces si que seria desgraciado.

Rayen golpeo a Sirius.

Sirius: outch, eso dolió TT

Rayen: Ahora te quedas sin comida durante dos días

Sirius: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James y Remus: Te lo has buscado.

Rayen Black Bloom

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Cornamenta

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupianas

Miembro de la Orden de Potter

Miembro de la Orden Anti Pettigrew


	5. ¡Empieza la diversión!

CAPITULO 5¡EMPIEZA LA DIVERSIÓN! 

Al llegar a las inmensas puertas de roble se encontraron con una mujer alta, de castaños cabellos recogidos en un moño y ojos del mismo color. Debía tener unos 40 años y su mirada era dura y severa.

- Bienvenidos, soy la profesora McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de Gryffindor. Ahora si son tan amables esperaran unos momento en el recibidor y más tarde entraran en el Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos siguieron a la profesora McGonagall sin ningún comentario, aunque algunos se lanzaban significativas miradas. Los hicieron esperarse en la sala de espera, y la profesora se ausento un momento, momento que los alumnos aprovecharon para hablar.

- Si todos los profesores son tan estrictos menudo año nos espera- comento James

-Mi hermano dice que los ahí mas alegres y mas amargados- dijo una voz entre la multitud.

De repente un chico se acerco a Sirius, James, Remus y Andrómeda. Era de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros y muy pálido de piel.

-Me llamo Rabastan Lestrange, mi hermano Rodolphus es amigo de Narcisa y Bellatrix ¿Vosotros sois Black's verdad?

Andrómeda y Sirius asintieron en silencio.

-Andrómeda Black, hermana de Narcisa y Bellatrix.

-Sirius Black, primo de And y sus dos hermanas.

¿Por qué no dejáis a este par de fracasados y venís con nosotros- les dijo Rabastan. Sirius noto como se le crispaban los nervios, al igual que James.

-En primer lugar, después de pelearme con el en el tren no creo que a Malfoy le haga mucha gracia que vaya con ustedes, y en segundo lugar, prefiero ir con unos fracasados a ir con unos cabeza hueca- le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Seguramente Rabastan iba a protestar, pero en ese momento llego la profesora McGonagall y todos se callaron.

Los condujo a través de un ancho pasillo y se detuvieron delante de unas majestuosas puertas de roble, que a unas palabras de McGonagall se abrieron silenciosa y majestuosamente. Todos contemplaron como cuatro largas mesas llenas de alumnos llenaban el comedor, y al final, una mesa mas elevada para los profesores. El techo, que debería tener algún hechizo, mostraba el cielo del exterior.

Mientras caminaban los alumnos miraban algo asustados a su alrededor, algunos alumnos mayores que ellos les sonreían o les guiñaban un ojo. Para sorpresa de James y Remus, las chicas dejaban escapar leves suspiros cuando pasaban, y murmuraban entre ellas, entonces se dieron cuenta de que Sirius les iba sonriendo seductoramente o les guiñaba un ojo coquetamente, y las afortunadas que recibían alguna de esas dos cosas se ponían rojas y una sonrisa idiota se dibujaba en su cara.

- Es lo que tiene ser tan guapo, a las chicas les encanto- dijo un muy modesto Sirius.

James empezó a reírse mientras Remus lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

¿Tu no tienes abuela- comento James entre risas.

- Solamente digo la verdad- respondió Sirius sonriendo a una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Creo que va a ser un año muy divertido- repuso Remus y Andrómeda asintió entre risas.

Por otro lado, Lily lo miraba todo con ojos desorbitados, April cogía a su hermano con fuerza de la túnica, Marta silbaba feliz, Kathy caminaba con indiferencia y Emma miraba a un lado y a otro buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

-Dicen que tienes que pasar una prueba muy difícil para ser seleccionado- comento April. Emma y Lily la miraron asustadas.

¿Que tipo de prueba- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No lo se.

Se pararon delante de la mesa de los profesores. Delante había un taburete con un sombrero viejo y roto. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar. _

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes_

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad _

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes_

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines_

_¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos(aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante_

Después del discurso( discurso que Sirius y Kathy encontraron un tanto idiota) Lily (que estubo apunto de desmayarse cuando vio a un sombrero hablando) y otros alumnos aplaudieron, y a continuación la profesora McGonagall los fue llamando uno por uno, los alumnos se sentaban en el sombrero, se lo ponían en la cabeza, y de inmediato gritaba el nombre de alguna de las casas.

- Black, Andrómeda

Sirius observo con especial interés como su prima se sentaba en la silla y se ponía el sombrero, este pareció meditarlo unos segundos y después grito:

¡Ravenclaw!

Sirius miro sonriente a su prima y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. El chico sabía que Andrómeda era una chica muy inteligente, y que estaba encantada de quedar en Ravenclaw.

- Black, Sirius

Este miro a James y Remus como pidiendo soporte y después se encamino hacia el sombrero. Acababa de ponérselo cuando grito:

¡Gryffindor!

La sonrisa de Sirius era enorme, al igual que su alegría. Miro a James y Remus, quienes le sonrieron. Varios alumnos más pasaron por el sombrero.

-Evans, Lilian

Lily, temblando de pies a cabeza, se puso el sombrero. Este lo medito unos segundos y después exclamo:

¡Gryffindor!

-Hesinder, Marta.

Marta, que en ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa, se sentó alegremente en el taburete y se puso el sombrero. Este no tardo en proclamar la casa:

¡Gryffindor!

-Jones, Emma

Emma, aún más nerviosa y temblorosa que Lily, se puso el sombrero. Este estuvo casi cinco minutos pensado, y finalmente exclamo.

¡Ravenclaw!

Emma se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw, mirando con ojos suplicantes a Marta. Tanto ella como Lily habían quedado en Gryffindor, así que Emma estaba sola.

Tan centrado estaba Sirius en Remus y James que no se dio cuenta de que Kathy había quedado en Gryffindor hasta que no la vio sentarse en frente de el y al lado de Lily y Marta. Pero no era la única, Maikel también había sido seleccionado para la casa de los leones.

- Lupin, Remus.

El sombrero pareció pensarlo unos segundos, igual que en el caso de Andrómeda, hasta que finalmente gritó:

¡Gryffindor!

Sonriente, se fue con Sirius. Desde su mesa Andrómeda pareció entristecerse un poco, pero enseguida los tres pares de ojos miraron a James expectantes, era su turno.

-Potter, James

Con una rapidez semejante a la de Sirius, el sombrero grito:

¡Gryffindor!

James se reunió con sus amigos muy feliz por estar en Gryffindor y aún más, con sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Snape, Severus.

Sirius, Kathy y James pusieron cara de asco cuando el chico se sentó y fue escogido para Slytherin.

-Era de esperarse, los tíos como ese siempre van a Slytherin- comento Sirius

- Tranquilo amigo, ese grasiento recibirá su merecido, te lo aseguro como que me llamo James Potter.

-Vamos a hacerle pagar muy caro pegar-le a Remus

-Chicos, no os toméis esto como algo personal, no hagáis alguna locura por mi culpa.

-Tu no te preocupes, deja que James y yo nos ocupemos. Además, tienes tantas ganas de gastar bromas como nosotros- sentencio Sirius.

-Struddy, April.

April se separo de su hermano y se sentó en el taburete. Así que se lo puso, el sombrero grito:

¡Ravenclaw!

April se sentó al lado de Emma y en frente de Andrómeda, con quien no tardo en entablar conversación.

-Struddy, Daniel.

¡Ravenclaw!

Daniel, sonriendo, se sentó al lado de su hermana y también empezó a hablar con Andrómeda. Cuando el último alumno fue seleccionado para Slytherin, el director dijo unas breves palabras y al finalizar, las bandejas se llenaron de comida y los hambrientos alumnos empezaron a devorar todo lo que había en las bandejas.

Ante la risa de los Gryffindor, Sirius y Marta engulleron más de lo que ellos habrían comido en dos días. De vez en cuando, Sirius miraba de reojo a Kathy. Por algún motivo, pese a estar rodeada de gente, ella tenía los ojos tristes y solitarios, y se aislaba del mundo, o eso pensaba Sirius.

Sentado en frente de James había un chico de cabello corto, grisáceo y ojos verde-limón. Era bastante alto, aunque más bajo que Sirius.

-Me llamo Brian Troke, pero podéis llamarme Brian- dijo sonriente.

-Yo me llamo Maikel Martew, llamadme Maikel.

James, Sirius y Remus se presentaron. Durante la comida hablaron animadamente sobre lo que les esperaría a la mañana siguiente. Les habían repartido los horarios, e iban comentándolos mientras se encaminaban hacia la Sala Común guiados por el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-A primera hora tenemos clase doble de Transformaciones, luego tenemos una hora de Historia de la Magia, otra hora de Encantamientos y una hora más de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Por la tarde doble sesión de Pociones- comentó Remus mientras miraba su horario.

- Que nervios- comento James muy emocionado.

Se pararon delante de un retratado de una mujer bastante gorda, y dijeron la contraseña: _chocolate de limón_.

Subieron a sus dormitorios, donde encontraron sus baúles y otras pertinencias personales. James se llevó un susto de muerte cuando no vio a su lechuza, hasta que Sirius le enseño a un histérico James una nota en las que le decían que sus lechuzas estaban en la lechucearía. La nota estaba muy visible, así que Sirius no pudo contenerse y hacer un comentario de los suyos.

¿ Nunca te ha comentado nadie que a pese llevar gafas ves menos que un topo cegato?

Una almohada voló por la habitación y se estampo en su cara como toda respuesta. Sirius y James empezaron una guerra de almohadas ante el espanto de Remus, quien no paraba de decirles que pararan o les llamarían la atención.

- Oye James, Remus esta demasiado preocupado ¿no- dijo Sirius en tono malicioso. James enseguida capto el mensaje y se lanzo junto con Sirius hacia Remus, golpeándole en la cabeza con la almohada, al final Remus no pudo resistirse, cogió su almohada y también empezó a golpearlos. Para cuando sus compañeros de habitación habían llegado, el cuarto estaba lleno de plumas.

-Vaya, veo que os habéis estado divirtiendo- comentó divertido Maikel.

-Para la próxima vez nos esperan- completo Brian con una gran sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y todos vieron a Peter, quien seria su compañero de habitación y no se había presentado en el comedor. Los demás se le quedaron mirando y por un momento pensaron que su compañero iba a desmayarse.

- H..hola- dijo tartamudeando- Me lla-llamo Pe-Peter Pettigrew

Los demás se presentaron a su nuevo compañero. Entre todos recogieron el desastre que habían provocado Sirius, James y Remus(especialmente los dos primeros) y después se fueron a dormir, mañana les esperaba un día muy largo. Aunque dos personitas no conseguían conciliar el sueño, así que se dedicaron a hablar.

-Jamsie ¿estas despierto- pregunto en un susurro Sirius.

-Nahhhhh, es que duermo con los ojos abiertos ¿tu que crees?

Sirius mascullo algo que James no consiguió entender.

-Y por cierto, no me llames Jamsie.

¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta

-A mi si- dijo triunfante Sirius.

-Como quieras Siri-boy.

¿Siri-boy?Oo ¡Me gusta! nn

-Como no ��

¿Y que nombre le ponemos a Remus- pregunto de repente Sirius.

¿Que te parece Remsie- pregunto James burlón.

¡Perfecto! Te estoy empezando a contagiar mi inteligencia :D

-Sirius...- bufo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué? ..

-Nada, déjalo...

Después de la cena en el gran comedor, las chichas también fueron hacia su dormitorio. Lily no hacia más que leer una y otra vez los horarios, intentando averiguar de que iría cada clase, aunque algunas eran bastante obvias. Kathy le iba explicando a Lily lo que no entendía y Marta se iba comiendo un paquete de galletas que le había comprado a la señora del carrito en el tren.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kobu se lanzo corriendo a brazos de su dueña, dando pequeños saltos de alegría, seguido de un no menos alegre Bersek, que enseguida se fue con Lily. Cuando Marta, Lily y Kathy, que hasta ahora habían estado acariciando al crup, alzaron la vista, vieron que ya había otras tres chicas. La más cercana era una chica de estatura estándar, cabello corto y muy rizado y ojos miel. En la cama de la derecha había otra chica sentada, de cabello por los hombros, teñido de violeta y ojos verdes. Por ultimo al lado de la primera se encontraba una chica algo bajita, muy pecosa, de pelo negro cortado como un chico y ojos marrones.

-Hola, yo me llamo Alexia Garry- anuncio la chica de ojos miel- Ellas son Jennifer y Jessica, más conocidas como Jenny y Jessi- Jennifer era la chica de pelo corto y Jessica la del pelo teñido de violeta.

Después de presentarse, Kathy vio como Kobu se dirigía alegremente hacia la cama cercana a la ventana y se tumbaba.

-Cuando hemos llegado ya esta allí- les explico Jessica.

-Es que a Kobu le gustan los lugares ventilados, no sabe vivir sin una ventana- les aclaro Kathy, tras lo cual se fue al lado de su crup y empezó a acariciarlo.

Tras ponerse el pijama, empezaron a hablar.

¿Habéis visto a Black- pregunto Jessi emocionada.

¿Quién es Black- pregunto Lily.

-El chico de pelo negro azulado que comía tanto- le aclaro Marta.

¡Esta buenísimo- exclamo Jessi emocionada, y Jenny la apoyo.

-Bueno, casi todos los nuevos eran bastante guapos, exceptuando el gordo y bajito- dijo Alexia. Kathy agrando los ojos, pero luego pensó: no, es imposible que es intento frustrado de mago allá acabado en Gryffindor, la valentía no es lo suyo.

Después de hablar acerca de los nuevos alumnos y las clases, todas se fueron a dormir. Bersek se quedo dormido en los brazos de Lily, quien le había cogido mucho cariño a su nueva mascota. Kobu se puso en los pies de su dueña y se acurruco hecho un ovillo, pero siempre alerta por si pasaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus fue el primero en levantarse, estaba muy nervioso y despertó a sus compañeros.

- Mmm, Remsie dame cinco minutos más- murmuro Sirius aún medio dormido.

¿Remsie? O.O

-Es un mote cariñoso que te hemos puesto Siri-boy y yo ¿te gusta - James empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a eso de los motes.

- .. Eh, esto, pues...

-James, dicho así parece que te estés declarado- murmuro Sirius medio dormido.

James se tiró encima de la cama de su amigo y empezó a saltar, cosa que a Sirius no le hubiera molestado si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de que estaba dentro.

¡Ahora veras!

Sirius empezó a perseguir a James por toda la habitación, ante la risa de sus compañeros, que a causa del escándalo se habían despertado, a excepción de Peter, que seguía roncando mientras babeaba. Pero claro, a causa de eso y de el tiempo que tuvieron que emplear para despertar a Peter, llegaron tarde al Gran Comedor, y eso no les hizo tanta gracia, porque apenas pudieron comer y tenían hambre. Remus no paraba de repasar la lección que darían aquella mañana en Transformaciones.

Mientras se les acerco Andrómeda.

¿Qué ahí chicos?

-Nahhhhh, todo seria mejor si ese de allí- dijo Sirius señalando a Peter- No fuera una marmota andante, ha sido casi imposible despertarlo, y hemos llegado tarde, ahora no podré comer como es debido TT

-Sirius, llevas seis salchichas, dos huevos fritos, tres ranas de chocolate, dos tostadas con mermelada, cinco trozos de pastel de calabaza y diez zumos de calabaza, sin contar lo que te has vuelto a poner en el plato- protesto James. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros.

¿Y tu- pregunto Remus apartado su vista del libro.

-Bastante bien, he conocido a una chica muy simpática y a su hermano gemelo, se llaman April y Daniel Struddy- en ese momento los mencionados aparecieron detrás de Andrómeda.

¿Nos llamabas- dijo alegremente April.

Andrómeda les presento, y tras decirle a Sirius que Pyther estaba bien y durmiendo en su cama, se fue con los gemelos a su mesa. Así que Andrómeda se fue, Remus volvió a su libro.

- Remsie, si vuelves a abrir el libro me va a dar un mareo al ver tantas letras- se quejo James.

-Tienes que comprender que nuestro amigo Potty no sabe leer

¡SIRIUS BLACK!

El grito de James fue amortiguado por la llegada en estampida de las lechuzas en el Gran Comedor. Una majestuosa lechuza se paro delante de Sirius y le dio un sobre rojo. Sirius palideció un poco, pero al fin y al cabo ya se lo esperaba.

Abrió el vocifeciador mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la reprimenda de su madre.

¡SIRIUS BLACK¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO¡VERGUENZA DEBERIA DARTE¡ ERES LA DESHONRA PARA LA FAMILIA, TU Y TU PRIMA ANDRÓMEDA NO MERECEIS TENER EL APELLIDO BLACK¡ NO SOLO ACABAS EN GRYFFINDOR SINO QUE ENCIMA TE ENFRENTAS A LUCIUS MALFOY, EL ENCANTADOR HIJO DE LOS MALFOY POR UN SANGRE SUCIA!

Sirius continúo comiendo sus cereales mientras su madre continuaba gritando como una histérica respecto a la actitud de su hijo. Entonces se percato de la mirada de sus dos amigos. Remus estaba pálido.

-Tranquilos, estoy acostumbrado, es así siempre. Vieja arpía, prefiero comer que escuchar su estridente voz.

Sirius abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero una voz chillona y potente, muy parecida a la de su madre, le interrumpió, una voz que conocía muy bien.

¡ANDROMEDA BLACK¡ERES LA DESHONRA PARA TU FAMILIA¡TU Y TU PRIMO SIRIUS SIEMPRE HABEIS SIDO LAS OVEJAS NEGRAS DE LA NOBLE FAMILIA DE LOS BLACK¡MIRA QUE QUEDAR EN RAVENCLAW! TE DIJE BIEN CLARO QUE QUERÍA QUE FUERAS HA SLYTHERIN

Sirius busco rápidamente a su prima con la mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin prestar mucha atención a las voces de su tía y de su madre. Enseguida la localizo, le parecía un poco triste, así que pensó que después iría a consolarla, su vista se fue dela mesa de Ravenclaw a la de Slytherin, donde vio a su otra prima, Narcisa, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. La miro con odio y rabia.

Andrómeda parecía avergonzada porque todos los alumnos la miraban, a ella hi ha su primo. Miro a Sirius y vio que este comía tranquilamente. Sirius siempre fue así, le importaba un rábano que su madre le gritara y lo que pensaran los demás.

-Ya me parecía a mi raro que un Black acabara en Gryffindor tan alegremente- mustio Brian.

-Pues yo he acabado en Gryffindor muy alegremente- le dijo Sirius- Antes muerto que en Slytherin.

Cuando el susto de las voces de las dos Black hubo acabado, los de la mesa de Gryffindor tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo. Kathy le estaba gritando a Peter.

¡Como puede ser que tu, intento frustrado de mago, hayas acabado en Gryffindor! Me sorprendió que no fueras un squib, pero que encima acabes en la misma casa que yo es lo peor que podría pasarme. ¡A ti te sobra cobardía pero te falta valor!

Nadie supo que decir y Kathy se fue del comedor hecha una furia. Sirius pensó que tenia que enterarse de cómo se llamaba aquella chica.

Sirius estaba esperando a su prima a la salida del gran comedor, cuando la vio aparecer rodeada de algunas amigas, la separo del grupo.

¿ Como estas- pregunto con voz preocupada.

-Tranquilo, ya me mentalice para la reprimenda, pero me da rabia que sean tan estrictos, supongo que querían humillarnos, pero yo me voy con al cabeza bien alta.

¡Así se habla!

En ese momento vieron a Narcisa, Andrómeda se fue con sus amigas, pero Sirius se planto delante de ella con firmeza.

-Te estoy sumamente agradecido por avisar a mi madre de mis actos, así me has ahorrado la molestia de tener que explicárselo yo personalmente.

-Os lo merecéis, me avergüenza que seas mi primo- contesto su prima con rabia contenida.

-Vaya, al menos coincidimos en algo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que hablar con alguien como tu.

Su prima se puso roja de ira mientras James y Remus, que lo habían escuchado todo, intentaban aguantar la risa, aunque los esfuerzos de James fueron inútiles y al final estallo en carcajadas, Remus consiguió mantener la compostura. Ver a alguien como Narcisa humillada y furiosa cuando en teoría, según sus caculos, su primo tendría que ser el humillado, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Iban al aula de Transformaciones cuando vieron pasar a Pyther corriendo, perseguido por el conserje, el señor Flitch.

¡Gato del demonio veras cuando te coja!

Pyther, así que vio a Sirius, se fue corriendo hacia el y se subió de un salto en su hombro.

¿Es tuyo ese gato- bramo Flitch.

-Es un kneazle- protesto Sirius- Y no es mío, es de mi prima- luego se dirigió al kneazle- Se que hechas de menos a And porque siempre estas con ella, pero ahora tienes que ir a la habitación y esperarla allí.

El kneazle ronroneo alegremente y emprendió el camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Flitch le lanzo una mirada de odio a Sirius y luego se fue, seguido de ese bicho feo intento de gato que el llamaba: Señora Norris.

Tras el pequeño incidente, se dirigieron a la aula de Transformaciones, cuando vieron a Snape. James y Sirius se quedaron mirando y cuando este paso por su lado, Sirius le piso la túnica, haciendo que Snape se cayera estrepitosamente, mientras los otros alumnos estallaban en carcajadas.

Se levantó hecho una furia y se encaro a Sirius.

¿Por qué me has hecho eso?

-Mm, déjame pensar- Sirius se llevo la mano a la cabeza simulando que pensaba, y luego se la quito rápidamente con una sonrisa triunfante, como quien ha encontrado la solución a un gran problema¡Ya lo se! Porque eres asqueroso, arrogante, grasiento y imbecil ¿te sirven esas razones?

James tenía que retorcerse a causa de la risa, mientras Remus reía disimuladamente. Los demás alumnos habían formado un coro y estaban muertos de risa. Snape miro a Sirius con una mirada repleta de odio.

¡Quien te has creído que eres?

-Hasta donde yo se, soy Sirius Black, un chico encantador y muy inteligente- más risas por parte de los alumnos- así que tranquilízate Snivelly.

Ahora ya si que James se estaba revolcando por el suelo de la risa, a la vez que lágrimas salían de sus ojos(causa también de la risa). Snape estaba rojo de ira y de vergüenza a la vez.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Snivelly ¿no era ese tu nombre- preguntó Sirius con fingida inocencia.

Snape parecía dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero en ese momento uno de los profesores paso por allí, así que todos los alumnos se fueron a sus aulas.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en clase, James aún seguía riéndose, mientras elogiaba a su amigo.

-Sirius 10, Snape 0.

-Te equivocas, Sirius 10, Snivelly 0

James y Sirius empezaron a reírse.

-Potter, Black, guarden la risa para otro momento- les reprendió la profesora McGonagall.

En aquella clase, tenían que convertir agujas en ratones, y pese a haberles tenido que reprender, McGonagall quedo bastante sorprendida cuando Sirius, James y Remus lo consiguieron a la primera.

Aunque tuvieron que compartir la gloria con dos chicas a las que no vieron pero escucharon sus nombres: Marta Hestines y Katherine Karsly. Sirius pensó si alguno de aquellos dos nombres correspondería a la chica que había visto en el tren y luego en el comedor. Más tarde le preguntaría a su prima como se llamaba, seguro que ella estaba más enterada de eso que el.

Al otro lado de la clase, sentado al lado de Kathy, Lily tenia ciertos problemas con el ejercicio: en primer lugar le daban asco los ratones, y en segundo lugar estaba tan nerviosa que no conseguía concentrarse. Con ayuda de Kathy y Marta, consiguió acabar decentemente, aunque su ratón se quedo sin cola.

Kathy miraba complacida como Peter hacia inútiles esfuerzos por llevar a cabo su ejercicio, y es que ni tan siquiera consiguió alguna de las cosas raras que los demás alumnos habían realizado, pues se asemejaban a cualquier cosa menos a un ratón. La aguja de Peter, después de dos horas, continuaba teniendo forma de aguja.

Después de dos horas convirtiendo agujas en ratones, la profesora McGonagall dio por finalizada la clase y los alumnos se dirigieron a Historia de la Magia. Para su sorpresa la clase la impartía un fantasma, Binns, pero resulto tan tremendamente aburrido que James y Sirius se quedaron dormidos sobre sus libros, aunque de vez en cuando eran despertados por los tremendos ronquidos que emitía Peter. Lily y Remus parecieron ser los únicos capaces de no dormirse y copiaron todo lo que había en la pizarra.

El profesor de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick, un hombre bajito que tenía que subirse a varios libros para ver a sus alumnos. Esta clase fue bastante entretenida, tenían que hacer levitar unas plumas, y el resultado fue el mismo que en el de la clase de la profesora McGonagall, aunque esta vez, en parte porque estaba algo mas relajada, en parte porque su varita era especial para eso, Lily tubo menos problemas para hacer levitar la pluma, aunque necesito la ayuda de Kathy. Marta no pudo ayudarla pues ella también estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis con su varita.

¿Se puede saber porque no quieres levantar la pluma, varita estúpida?

Lily y Kathy rieron al ver los inútiles intentos de Marta por hablar con su varita, aunque finalmente lo consiguió. Al otro lado de la clase, Peter hizo explotar algunas plumas: esta mejorando, pensó Kathy divertida.

En un gesto poco apropiado por Parte de Peter, Sirius, que estaba sentado a su lado, estuvo apunto de perder un ojo ya el squib un poco mas y le clava la varita en uno de sus lindos ojos (como se atreve? ��)

¡Pettigrew eres el mago mas patoso y inútil que he visto en mi vida- exclamo Sirius enfadado. A su otro lado, James sonrió divertido y Remus lo miro con reproche.

Al finalizar la clase, Sirius, James, Kathy, Remus y Brian fueron premiados con diez puntos para su casa cada uno por conseguir realizar el encantamiento a la primera. Pero no todos salieron alegres y sonrientes, Sirius no paraba de regruñir y maldecir a Peter ya que durante la hora pasada con Peter a cada instante su vida y su pluma habían estado en grabe peligro.

-No seas así Sirius, dale una oportunidad al chico, no todos tienen tu talento para la magia- Remus parecía molesto con el joven Black.

-Vamos Remsie, ese no es ser patoso, eso es ser un squib. Para mi que Dumbledore cometió un fallo y no se dio cuenta de que Peter no tenia poder mágicos.

James, viendo que podía avecinarse la primera discusión, decidió cambiar de tema para distraer a sus dos amigos.

¿Y ahora que nos toca- pregunto fingiendo que era un comentario espontáneo hecho al azar.

- La ultima clase ¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- comento Remus emocionado.

- Puede ser divertida- dijo Sirius.

Esta asignatura la impartía una chica, Evelyn Ether, era francesa, y en opinión de los alumnos masculinos, muy guapa: de larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, profundos ojos azules, piel pálida y labios rojos, acompañados de un cuerpo lleno de curvas.

La clase no fue tan emocionante como Remus esperaba, porque se limitaron a hablar sobre ellos, según la profesora, quería conocerlos y que se conociesen. Sirius no presto mucha atención, y luego se arrepintió, porque no había escuchado el nombre de la chica, que finalmente diviso en la primera fila junto a una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, tenían que alimentarse bien, porque después tenían dos horas de pociones, con los alumnos de Slytherin.

Para no faltar a la costumbre, Sirius y Marta arrasaron con casi toda la comida, Lily miraba histérica el libro de pociones y James y Remus hablaban sobre Quidditch.

-Tranquilízate Lily, en Pociones no es cuestión de varitas o magias, es mezclar ingredientes- le comentaba Kathy a Lily a la otra punta de la mesa.

-Oye James, creo que he tenido una idea- le susurro Sirius a su amigo. Cuando le contó su idea, James lucia emocionado porque comenzasen las clases y Remus los miraba curioso.

Fueron a las mazmorras a hacer su clase de pociones. Allí les esperaba un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabello canoso y ojos verdes. Tenia la piel muy morena y una sonrisa afable, aunque los alumnos que le conocían decían que cuando se enfadaba daba miedo. Se llamaba Cedric Chertic

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones, no es por desanimados, pero muy pocos consiguen ser realmente diestros en esta materia.

James le dio un codazo a Sirius: en la otra punta de la clase, Snape escuchaba fascinado al profesor Chertic. Sirius dejo escapar una risilla.

-Si escucha con más atención le explotaran los tímpanos- comento Sirius divertido.

-Ahora os pondréis por parejas y realizareis una poción para curar forúnculos. Tenéis los ingredientes y las instrucciones en el libro.

Sirius y James se pusieron juntos, y Remus se puso con Peter. James y Sirius empezaron a hacer la poción sin ninguna dificultad.

Mientras, Kathy, quien formaba pareja con Lily, se encargaba de que la poción se hiciera a la perfección, indicando a la pelirroja cuando, como y cuanto tenia que poner.

Aprovechando que el profesor estaba centrado en la corrección de unos exámenes, Sirius se alejo del caldero donde James y el estaban haciendo la poción, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Simulo que tenía que preguntarle algo a Maikel y Brian, que estaba justo al lado de Snape, y introdujo unos polvos en el caldero de Snape acompañados de unas cosas redondas y verdes sin que ninguno de los Slytherin se dieran cuenta, pero bajo la atenta mirada de los Gryffindor.

Regreso a su sitió y espero, al poco rato se sintió una explosión, y voltearon ansiosos para ver a Snape. Tenía la cara tiznada de negro y su grasiento cabello estaba como electrocutado, de su caldero salía un humo verde que apestaba a huevos podridos. Los demás alumnos empezaron a reírse, mientras el profesor arreglaba el desastre y reprendía a Snape, a la vez que le bajaba diez puntos a Slytherin, Snape no paraba de repetir que no entendía nada, que lo había hecho todo al pie de la letra. Sirius miro atentamente a Kathy y comprobó con orgullo que la chica reía disimuladamente. Por un instante, solo por un fugaz instante, tubo la impresión de que la tristeza desaparecía de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Qué le has echado-preguntó con curiosidad Remus.

-Polvos explosivos y bolas fétidas, a diferencia de las bombas fétidas reaccionan cuando entran en contacto con algún liquido.

-Yo de ti vigilaría tu poción, porque tu compañero esta haciendo algo catastrófico- apunto James. Remus volteo asustado y vio como su hasta ahora casi perfecta poción adquiría un color violeta poco recomendable.

Al final de la clase, la poción de James y Sirius estaba demasiado aguada, la de Lily y Kathy había adquirido un tono demasiado verdoso, pero no del todo incorrecto. Esas dos eran las que estaban mas 'decentes' la de Maikel y Brian parecía chicle pegajoso y ya no hablar de la de Jenny y Jessica. Pero la que tenia peor aspecto, era la de Remus, aunque nuestro querido licántropo había hecho todo lo posible por arreglarla, todo aquello que tocaba Peter acababa explotando o de otra forma peor.

-Vamos Remus, dale una oportunidad al chico, no todos tienen tu talento natural- Sirius miraba a Remus mientras sonreía burlonamente y imitaba el tono de reproche con el que Remus se había dirigido a el.

-Black, un solo comentario mas y te tragas tu propia varita...por culpa de ese...ese...- Remus estaba realmente furioso, cosa extraña en el¡Ahora no solo tendré una mala nota sino que tengo 10 pergaminos extras de Pociones como deberes!

Al acabar Pociones se fueron al la Sala Común a hacer los deberes. Aunque no todos. James y Sirius se negaron a hacer los suyos el primer día de clase, así que optaron por ir a la biblioteca, pedir prestado "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y sentarse en dos grandes butacas de la Sala Común a leerlo y comentarlo. Remus hizo la poca tarea que le habían enviado y cuando finalizo(no sin antes reprenderles por su actitud) se puso a leer y comentar el libro con James y Sirius.

Por otro lado, Marta hacia sus deberes de encantamientos (casi cinco pergaminos) y Kathy, tras acabar en un momento dos pergaminos de Pociones, ayudo a Lily pues esta SI que tenia mucha faena. Diez pergaminos de Transformaciones, tres de Encantamientos y ocho de Pociones. Al otro lado de la Sala Común, tumbados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, Brian y Maikel jugaban al snap explosivo y hacían algún comentario apartado sobre Quidditch con James, Remus y Sirius. Maikel era hijo de muggles, pero tenia un hermano mayor en Hogwarts y sabia bastante sobre Quidditch.

Jenny, Jessica y Alexia estaban en un rincón charlando animadamente, de vez en cuando le lanzaban furtivas miradas a los chicos, especialmente a Sirius, y después soltaban una risita idiota. Había Gryffindors de otros cursos enfrascados en sus cosas.

El que parecía estar pasándolo peor era Peter, puesto que a excepción de Pociones, y gracias a la intervención de Remus, todas sus clases habían sido un completo desastre, tenia entre 20 y 30 pergaminos de cada asignatura. Sus pequeños ojos iban de un lado al otro del libro recorriéndolo intentando que su cerebro reaccionara y saliera algo minimamente decente. Kathy lo miro y estallo en carcajadas.

-Te iría mejor si le dieras la vuelta al libro, squib, lo estas leyendo del revés- comento como si tal cosa mientras ayudaba a Lily.

Peter enrojeció hasta las orejas y le dio la vuelta al libro, pero seguía sonándole a chino todo lo que decía. De vez en cuando, Sirius miraba de reojo a Kathy sin que nadie se percatase. Le gustaría acercarse y hablar con ella, pero extrañamente en el, no se atrevía. Cuando volvió a mirarlo su mirada zafiro se cruzo con la esmeralda de la chica, sostuvieron la mirada unos segundo y luego Kathy se volvió.

¿Cuál es vuestro jugador favorito- pregunto Maikel mientras preparaba su próxima jugada.

¡David Karsly por supuesto- exclamaron James y Sirius al unision. Desde su lugar, Kathy dio un respingo y se puso nerviosa.

¿Kathy tu n...- pero Kathy no dejo que Lily acabara la pregunta.

-Karsly era bueno, pero murió, yo prefiero a Krum- dijo Brian. James y Sirius parecieron ofendidos.

-Es cierto que murió, pero ha sido el mejor jugador que ha existido jamás y que jamás existirá. Era un crak, nadie podrá superarle, y mucho menos el palurdo de Kurm- James parecía hasta furioso. Sirius lo apoyo y Brian se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Mi hermano lo menciono una vez -comento Maikel- Dijo que había muerto muy joven y de forma extraña.

-David Karsly fue el jugador más joven en ganar un torneo, con solo 18 años. Más tarde se caso con Samantha Goawn y a los 23 años tuvieron una hija. Cuando la niña tenia un año, los encontraron a los dos muertos por la maldición imperdonable Avada Kedavara. A pesar de buscarla durante años, nunca encontraron a la pequeña- Sirius parecía todo un experto en el tema y Kathy seguía muy atentamente la conversación.

¿Cómo se llamaba la hija de Karsly- pregunto Remus.

-No lo se- dijo sencillamente Sirius. Continuaron hablando durante horas. Cuando se hicieron las diez, todos decidieron irse a sus habitaciones.

Sirius iba a subir con sus compañeros cuando Jessi lo detuvo.

-Hola, me llamo Jessi.

-Encantado, yo me llamo Sirius.

-Me gustaría saber si podemos salir mañana por la tarde a dar una vuelta por los jardines juntos.

Jessi estaba algo sonrojada pero muy decidida. Sirius la observo, era bonita ¿por qué no? Hecho una fugaz mirada a Kathy, pero ella estaba hablando con Lily.

-Vale ¿por qué no?

Tras estas palabras se fue y Jessi se fue muy emocionada. Desde la escalera del dormitorio de chicas, Kathy lo había estado mirando todo disimuladamente. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Jessi, murmuro unas palabras:

-Playboy

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius, James, Remus, Brian y Maikel iban comentando la cita del primero.

-Tienes suerte, es una chica muy bonita- comento Brian.

-Aunque para guapa, la de cabello castaño y ojos verdes ¿alguien sabe como se llama- pregunto Maikel. Ante la pregunta de Maikel, todos negaron con la cabeza. Sirius recordó a Kathy y por un momento se sintió culpable, pero ¿por qué tenia que sentirse culpable? No había hecho nada.

En aquel instante, al otro lado del pasillo, Marta arrastraba a Lily y Kathy, era la hora de comer y quería estar cuanto antes mejor para poder comer más. En la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor, Marta colisiono con Brian cayendo ambos al suelo, Lily cayo encima de James. Kathy tropezó y estuvo apunto de caer, pero Sirius fue más rápido y la sujeto por la cintura. Fue un acto reflejo, pero al notar el menudo cuerpo de Kathy entre sus brazos no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Por otro lado, Kathy no estaba menos nerviosa, puesto que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado , pues ambos podían notar el aliento del otro.

Ante la proximidad de sus rostros, Kathy y Sirius se sonrojaron levemente. De repente Kathy recordó la alegría de Jessy la noche anterior ¡Mañana tengo una cita con Sirius! Seguro que antes de que nos separemos consigo que me de un beso Algo enfurecida y celosa, para su propio asombro, se separo bruscamente de Sirius, empujándolo bruscamente.

Mientras, Remus había ayudado a Lily a levantarse y ella y Marta se habían presentado y estaban hablando con los chicos. Kathy se acerco a ellas y ambas partieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

¡Eh- grito Maikel¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas- mientras preguntaba esto miraba directamente a Kathy. Esta dirigió su mirada a un aun confuso Sirius y luego volvió a mirar a Maikel.

-No te lo he dicho- respondió secamente, y tras esto desapareció entre la multitud.

-La chica tiene carácter- comento James- Pero las otras dos eran bastante simpáticas. Especialmente Marta.

¿Qué te gusta Marta, Jamsie- pregunto maliciosamente Remus.

-No, pero me ha caído bien. El que parece fascinado por cierta chica morena oji verde es Sirius- mientras decía esto, lanzaba una mirada maliciosa a Sirius, quien seguía con la mirada clavada en el lugar donde había estado Kathy. Aun podía notar el calor de su cuerpo y la frialdad y el vació de su mirada.

-No te embales Potter, yo esta tarde tengo una cita con Jessi.

-Ya claro, pero tu eres un Playboy, las quieres TOPDAAAAAS para ti- respondio James.

Sirius farfullo algo y golpeo a James en la cabeza y luego entraron en el gran comedor. Les esperaban dos horas seguida de Historia de la Magia.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Holaaaaaaa! Lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que he estado dos semanas de vacaciones en Extremadura y solo me conecte dos veces en un cyber dnd claramente no tenia lo que ya había hecho de este capi. Espero que hasta el momento os este gustando ;-) En el próximo capitulo responderé a los RR, ahora no tengo tiempo. Estoy pensando en hacer que Sirius, James y Remus formen un grupo musical ¿qué os parece? XD Por cierto, en que animal podría transformarse Kathy? Quiero que sea un felino, a poder ser, pero no un gato. Sugerencias plis.

¿Qué le pasa a Kathy¿Es ella la hija perdida de Karsly o es solo una casualidad¿Qué pasara cuando Snape y James empiezen con su guerra particular' James vs Snape y Sirius vs Malfoy ¿quién ganara?


End file.
